État de Grâce
by AlyssAlyssAlyss
Summary: Sam a perdu quelque chose d'important... de très très important... NB: (Femslash Sam/Janet).
1. Chapter 1

**Courriel** : alyss 

**Date de création** : Janvier 2005

**Saison**: 7 - **Entre et pendant plusieurs épisodes** : Grace, Fallout, Chimera, Death Knell, Heroes parties 1 & 2. Et aussi une référence à MEILLEUR QUE DU CHOCOLAT - Le prochain opus que j'ai concocté et qui suivra bientôt. Pour bien comprendre cette fanfic mieux vaut avoir visionné la saison 7 ou du moins ces 6 épisodes.

**Spoilers**: **Grace, Fallout, Chimera, Death Knell, Heroes parties 1 & 2.**

**Avertissements** : Tout appartient à une panoplie de gens (MGM, Gekko, Double Secret, Showtime, et à tous les autres…) ou du moins les personnages, lieux, situations, etc... Cependant, cette histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination ! Elle implique une certaine relation entre les deux femmes les plus importantes de la série Stargate, soit Samantha Carter et Janet Fraiser. Si ce genre de chose ne vous sied pas, veuillez passer votre chemin. Sinon, alors je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

**État de Grâce** **Par Athena**Chapitre 1

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

Elle s'éveilla pour la deuxième fois depuis qu'elle était à l'infirmerie. La première fois, Jack se trouvait à ses côtés, bien sûr, elle avait été contente de le trouver là, de ne pas s'éveiller seule dans cette infirmerie si grise, si froide, si impersonnel avec ces bruits de machines continus si irritant à la longue. Quand elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, de sa vision trouble émergea peu à peu le visage inquiet d'une petite rouquine.

"Hé… Sam…" Commença doucement cette dernière d'une voix réconfortante. "Jack est venu me prévenir que tu étais réveillée." Un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres. Sous ses yeux, remarqua Samantha Carter, se dessinaient de petits cernes qui attestaient, tel des témoins silencieux, qu'elle devait être exténuée. "Comment te sens-tu ?" Finit par demander calmement Janet Fraiser.

Sam se racla la gorge. "Mal à la tête." Se contenta-t-elle de répondre un peu groggy.

La petite femme hocha la tête en guise de compréhension. "Pas très étonnant, tu as subit un traumatisme assez important à la tête. Une sévère commotion cérébrale pour être plus exacte. Cependant le scanner n'a révélé ni fracture, ni hématome, ni lésions. Tu as eu de la chance." Lui expliqua-t-elle tranquillement. "Avec ces cachets, ça devrait aller mieux." Elle lui tendit deux cachets blancs et lui versa un verre d'eau.

Sam désorientée et un peu dans les vapes se souleva sur un coude. Aussitôt la pièce se mit à valser et de petits points argentés firent la farandole devant ses yeux. "Oohhooh…" Laissa-t-elle échappée en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller trop étourdit pour faire autrement.

"Laisses-moi t'aider." Souffla la petite doctoresse en lui passant une main sous l'omoplate. "Doucement… doucement… ça y est…"

Une fois les cachets avalés, elle aida Sam à s'étendre de nouveau. Un autre sourire joua sur ses lèvres et une petite lueur traversa ses yeux sombres. "Oh, Sam… J'ai eu si peur… J'étais si inquiète… Tu nous as foutu une trouille bleue…" Elle en profita pour hisser une hanche sur le rebord du lit et chassa une mèche rebelle du front de Sam. "Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de ces quatre derniers jours." Elle grimaça un peu. "Cassie non plus d'ailleurs si je me fit aux milliers de messages qu'elle m'a laissé de jour comme de nuit. Nous avons, tous, eu très peur…" Elle prit doucement la main de Sam dans la sienne et joua un peu avec ses doigts. "Je pensais que nous t'avions perdu pour de bon cette fois… C'est vraiment les pires quatre jours de toute ma vie." Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Sam et la gratifia de son plus beau sourire. "Mais tu es là maintenant, c'est tout ce qui importe." Elle soupira lourdement. "Je suis si heureuse… si soulagée… tu n'imagine pas à quel point. Elle la regarda longuement en silence, savourant chaque détail de son visage avant de reprendre. "Je suis passée chez-toi ce matin…" Elle marqua une pause et sembla réfléchir… "Ou était-ce hier ?" Fit-elle en secouant doucement la tête et en grimaçant contrariée. "Désolée, j'ai un peu perdu le compte… Néanmoins, je t'ai apporté quelques trucs. Et aussi un mot de Cassie." Elle fit un petit signe de tête en direction de la table de chevet sur laquelle reposait un livre, un lecteur mp3 et une petite enveloppe. "Il y a aussi des sous-vêtements et quelques t-shirts propres dans le tiroir."

Sam décontenancée, jeta un bref coup d'œil sur les items puis son regard revint sur le petit médecin. Elle examina attentivement son visage. Cette dernière avait les traits tirés, sa peau était pâle et il était vrai qu'elle semblait épuisée. Elles se regardèrent un long moment en silence.

Janet avait bien conscience que quelqu'un pouvait surgir à tout moment, malgré qu'à cette heure de la nuit l'infirmerie était vide, seule Kerry, l'infirmière de service y vaquait, mais elle s'était débrouillée pour l'envoyer trier une pile de dossier dans le laboratoire numéro deux. Après tout, c'était elle, le médecin en chef et ça avait ses avantages. Kerry en aurait sans doute pour un bon moment.

Dieu qu'elle avait eu peur. Peur de l'avoir perdu, peur de ne plus jamais la revoir vivante, peur que cette fois-ci elle y soit restée. Pendant ces quatre derniers jours, elle était restée éveillée, à tenter vainement de se rendre utile, ne dormant que sur le coin de son bureau quand elle perdait son combat contre le sommeil. Plusieurs fois elle avait voulu supplier Hammond de la laissée partir avec SG-1 pour fouiller toutes ces planètes susceptibles d'avoir servit de refuge à l'équipage du Prométhéus. Toutefois, elle n'avait pas osée, le Général, qu'elle le supplie même à genoux, aurait refusé insistant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait se permettre de se passer d'elle s'il survenait quoi que ce soit qui nécessitait son intervention. Bien sûr, Janet comprenait ses motivations, l'armée était l'armée, mais l'attente avait été si angoissante. Elle s'était sentit si impuissante, si abattue, si désespérée et frustrée aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit ces quatre jours, c'était bien vrai, avaient étés les pires de toute sa vie... Mais à présent, tout ça était derrière elle. Sam était de retour. Saine et sauve. "Je survis très mal quand tu n'es pas là, tu sais." Lui avoua-t-elle en souriant faiblement et en baissant les yeux.

Sam se racla la gorge mal à l'aise puis inclina la tête sur le côté. Elle esquissa un faible sourire et retira doucement sa main de celle de Janet. "Heu… bien… mais…" Elle marqua une pause en plissant les yeux un peu confuse. "Excusez-moi, mais... qui êtes-vous ?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

"C'est assez troublant, je dois l'admettre, Général." Janet était assise à la longue table de la salle de débriefing avec le reste de SG-1. "Ce qui est incompréhensible, c'est qu'elle se souvient parfaitement de vos missions, de ses proches, de son travail, de ses amis, de vous tous, d'absolument tout… de tout sauf de Cassie… et de… moi." Elle prit un moment pour se recomposer, si elle ne le faisait pas elle allait tout simplement se mettre à pleurer et peut-être même se liquéfier et finir telle une flaque d'eau, de chair et de sang sur le carrelage. Elle avait longuement et vainement tenté de lui remémorer leur amitié, l'avait stimulé par tous les moyens pour qu'elle se souvienne de Cassie, d'elle et de tout ce qu'elles avaient accompli ensemble. De presque tout. Incapable de se résoudre à lui avouer la vraie nature de leur relation, elle lui avait cachée le fait qu'elles étaient beaucoup plus que des amies, elle ne voulait pas lui imposer un passé _relationnel_ qu'elle ne possédait plus. De plus, on avait, histoire de ne prendre aucuns risques, transféré Carter en salle d'isolement, qui elle, était truffée de micros, de caméras et, qui plus est, était surplombée d'une baie d'observation vitrée.

Au bout du compte, ces dernières quarante-huit heures, se révélaient être, rien de moins, qu'un atroce cauchemar pire que les quatre jours précédents. Rien n'y avait fait. Absolument rien.

Le petit médecin s'accrochait tout de même du mieux qu'elle le pouvait en se disant que Sam finirait peut-être par retrouver la mémoire. En ce moment, le temps était son seul allié. "C'est comme si Cassandra et moi n'avions jamais existées." Finit-elle par dire d'une voix un peu plus affligée qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité.

Daniel Jackson se tortilla visiblement mal à l'aise dans son fauteuil, Jack continua à jouer avec son stylo aussi muet qu'une carpe, Teal'c, perdu dans ses pensées s'entêtait à fixer la table de teck tandis que Hammond la regardait la bouche à demi ouverte comme s'il voulait exprimer une idée mais n'y parvenait pas.

Janet enchaîna sur ce malaise collectif. "Je lui ai fait passer toutes les analyses médicales disponibles; EEG, IRM, PET SCAN, les résultats sont revenus négatifs, nous n'avons rien trouvé d'anormale. Je lui ai aussi fait faire tous les tests cognitifs et psychométriques à ma disposition et je peux vous assurer que le Major Carter n'a rien perdu de son acuité intellectuelle, elle est en pleine possession de ses moyens, la seule différence, c'est que maintenant je suis… absente de son passé. Toutes les épreuves que nous avons traversé ensemble elle et moi, elle se rappel les avoirs vécus… mais avec d'autre que moi… en fait, avec tout ce que la base peut compter de personnels… c'est tout à fait illogique…" Elle inscrivit quelque chose dans ses notes, plus pour cacher sa frustration qu'autre chose, avant de relever la tête. "Je le répète, je n'ai jamais rien rencontré de tel…"

"Elle ne se rappel pas même l'incident avec Cassie ? Elle doit bien se souvenir de ça ?" Demanda Daniel qui se référait à la fois où, voilà presque trois ans maintenant, Cassandra, avait été en proie à de fortes et incontrôlables attaques télékinétiques. Sa santé s'était rapidement détériorée et tous avaient cru qu'elle y resterait. À cause de ce problème, SG-1 avait été forcé de retourner sur Hanka, la planète natale de Cassie, pour essayer de trouver un moyen de l'aider. Il se rappelait que les deux femmes avaient été très affectées par cet incident.

"Cassandra a été sublimé par une quelconque adolescente, et moi par Warner…" Répondit Janet en serrant les dents. "Elle n'arrive plus à mettre un visage ni même un nom sur cette adolescente. Pour elle l'important c'est que cette dernière s'en soit sortie vivante. Pour ce qui est de moi, Warner à été mon remplaçant… Vous imaginez ? Warner endossant le rôle d'une mère folle de rage tout droit sortit de l'enfer, menaçant Nirrti, à la pointe d'un M92 ? C'est ridicule… Complètement ridicule." Termina Janet sur un ton amer en secouant ses boucles rousses. Elle semblait déprimée à cette seule idée.

Daniel grimaça, O'Neill grogna, Teal'c haussa un sourcil et Hammond referma la bouche.

"Et pour la fois où…" Commença Daniel avant que Janet ne le coupe abruptement.

"Han, han." Elle leva une main paume devant pour le stopper. "Ce n'est pas la peine, Docteur Jackson." Lança Janet sur un ton énervé qui jouait un peu dans les aigus. Elle haussa les épaules. "J'ai passablement fait le tour et c'est comme ça pour chaque épisode… Je lui ai fourni tous les dossiers nécessaires, elle en a lu quelques-uns. Bien sûr, elle ne peut nier ce qu'ils contiennent, seulement, cela n'est pas conséquent avec les souvenirs qu'elle en garde. Disons que pour le moment tout ça est très confus pour elle. Elle a conscience que sa mémoire a été altérée, mais elle n'arrive toujours pas à remettre les choses dans leurs vrais contexte. Ses propres souvenirs prédominent." Janet prit une profonde inspiration avant d'expirer lentement. _Calmes-toi, Janet… calmes-toi… _Elle était si tendue, si surmenée, si démoralisée. Si elle se laissait allée, elle allait craquer. Tout ça la rendait folle.

Daniel hésita. "Et à l'extérieur de la base ? Je veux dire, nous savons tous que vous étiez… êtes…" Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure hésitant sur son choix de mots. "…très proches et que vous passiez beaucoup de temps ensemble en compagnie de Cassandra." Demanda-t-il un peu embarrassé.

Janet fixa sur lui ses prunelles sombres. _S'il savait… S'ils savaient tous… _"Nada… Rien… Le néant absolu…" Elle se recula dans son siège. "C'est à n'y rien comprendre." Mentit-elle à demi, consciente qu'elle leur cachait une information qui avait sans doute son importance. La seule évidence qui sautait aux yeux de Janet, était que la vie amoureuse de Sam, et tout ce qui en découlait, avait été éradiquée et méthodiquement extrait de sa mémoire à la manière dont on extirpait une écharde gênante et douloureuse de la peau. _Excisé avec une méticulosité et une précision chirurgicale…_ Songea-t-elle dans un raisonnement médical qui lui était propre. Pour quelle raison, elle l'ignorait totalement. Elle avait bien dû se poser la question des millions de fois durant ces dernières quarante-huit heures sans qu'aucune hypothèse rationnelle ne se pose à elle. Conséquence : elle éprouvait un profond sentiment de frustration.

Le Général Hammond, après avoir retourné plus d'une question dans sa tête, daigna enfin dire quelque chose. "Vous savez ce qui a provoqué ça, Docteur ?" L'interrogea-t-il en la regardant d'un air effaré.

"J'aimerais bien, mais je l'ignore, Monsieur, sincèrement tout ça me dépasse. J'ai appelé tous les spécialistes de l'armée, mais j'ai les mains liées par le caractère secret du projet Stargate. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel trouble amnésique. C'est totalement irrationnel… Dans le meilleur des cas, une blessure de ce type ne présente qu'une simple désorientation, un état de confusion ou encore des troubles de la conscience. Certains patients peuvent même parfois, quelques jours plus tard, n'avoir aucun souvenir de l'épisode de l'accident et des événements qui ont suivi. Une amnésie post-traumatique typique. Mais une amnésie post-traumatique sélective ? C'est aussi inattendu qu'impossible, je ne sais pas quoi dire…" Elle se frotta l'arête du nez. "J'ai demandé qu'on lui passe un autre EEG pour voir si cela ne cacherait pas autres choses…" Ajouta-t-elle faiblement. "Pour le moment je ne sais pas ce que je pourrais faire de plus... j'ai épuisé toutes mes ressources…"

"Il doit bien y avoir une explication, Docteur Fraiser, les gens que vous avez contactés en pensent quoi ?" Demanda Hammond déterminé à trouver une réponse à son questionnement.

"La meilleure hypothèse est venue d'un éminent spécialiste des troubles de la mémoire, je vais suivre cette piste. Il m'a parlé d'un type rarissime d'amnésie : la paramnésie. Il m'a expliqué que la perte de mémoire peut résulter de certaines erreurs, d'illusions de la mémoire et de sa reproduction de la réalité. Cela peut consister à traiter les fantasmes comme des événements authentiques, à croire que des événements semblables à un événement unique se sont déjà produits c'est ce qu'on appel le redoublement de la mémoire. Bien que tout souvenirs dépendent fortement de la reconstruction et non de la seule reproduction, le patient peut alors fabuler et une forme de souvenirs falsifiés s'installe."

"Oh…" Lâcha Daniel béat. Cette explication demandait des éclaircissements. "Ce qui veut dire ?"

"Ce qui veut dire que sa mémoire a remodelé ses souvenirs de façon erratique en sublimant certains faits pour les remplacer par d'autres."

"Ce qui n'explique toujours pas pourquoi vous et Cassie avez étés… sublimé… et personne d'autre." Renchérit Hammond.

"Non, en effet, ça ne l'explique pas." Rétorqua Janet.

"Pourquoi sublimer sa meilleure amie et la fille de celle-ci ? Surtout que personne n'ignore à quel point le Major Carter était liée à Cassandra, et à vous aussi, Docteur Fraiser." Répliqua le Général Hammond.

_Sûrement parce que c'est avec moi qu'elle couche et que Cassie est sa fille adoptive au même titre que la mienne… une parfaite petite famille quoi !_ Lui répondit mentalement Janet. _Dieu qu'il fait chaud tout à coup…_ Se dit-elle encore. _"_Nous étions _très liées_ en effet, monsieur." Répondit-elle sans y penser. _Plus un mot Fraiser ! _Se tança-t-elle en se rendant compte un peu trop tard qu'elle avait passablement appuyée sur les mots _très _et _liées_. Ses joues la brûlaient. Avait-elle rougit ? _Hé merde…_

Jack leva la tête et plissa les yeux, posant sur elle un regard chargé d'allusions silencieuses. Un instant, elle crut qu'il venait de tout comprendre. Ce pouvait-il qu'il soit si perspicace ? _Du calme Janet, du calme. Respire… C'est ça… Il ne fera pas le lien… Aucun d'eux ne fera le lien._ Pourtant une petite lueur insaisissable scintillait dans le regard du Colonel et elle se prit à craindre le pire. Jack O'Neill était plus brillant et plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, de plus il connaissait bien Sam. Mieux encore que les autres, qui quant à eux, la regardaient d'un air effaré en ce moment. Elle se racla la gorge. "Nous passions effectivement beaucoup de temps ensemble hors base, monsieur…" _Oh Jan… ferme-la, veux-tu… _

"C'est tout de même étrange…" Commença Jackson en marquant une pause. Il avait cette désagréable impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose sans le voir. Quelque chose d'important…

Janet retint son souffle affolée de la conclusion qu'il pourrait en tirer, mais Daniel reprit avant qu'elle ne réponde quoi que ce soit. "Ça ne fait pas de sens..." Termina-t-il tout à fait à côté de ses pompes.

Le petit médecin se racla la gorge pas vraiment soulagée. "Je n'en pense pas moins, Docteur Jackson." Elle se frotta une fois de plus l'arête du nez pour cacher son mal aise.

"Si j'ai bien comprit, Docteur Fraiser, le Major Carter a réinventée une partie de sa vie…"

"Quelque chose comme ça, j'en ai bien peur, mon Général. C'est l'hypothèse la plus plausible." Répondit Janet, qui se sentait de plus en plus lasse.

"L'appareil mnémonique des Tok'ras ne pourrait-il pas aider le Major Carter." L'interrogea calmement Teal'c.

"J'y ai songé, Teal'c et j'ai donc prit la liberté, avec l'aide du Sergent Davis, de contacter Jacob. Malheureusement, Selmak affirme que pour parvenir à récupérer les fragments manquants de sa mémoire ou même les remplacer, il faudrait régler l'appareil à un niveau de puissance si élevée que cela s'avérerait dommageable pour son cerveau, avec un danger potentiellement important qu'elle n'en réchappe pas, c'est à dire risquer de devenir un légume. Je ne suis pas prête à courir un tel risque, surtout que la vie du Major Carter n'en dépend pas."

"Je suis absolument certain qu'elle finira par se souvenir… de vous, de Cassie…" Commença Daniel sans terminer sa phrase.

"Je l'espère…" Souffla Janet d'un ton las.

"Peut-être que si le Major Carter rencontrait Cassandra…" Enchaîna Teal'c de sa voix de baryton qui contenait autant d'émotions qu'une pierre refroidie par le vent du large.

Janet grimaça un peu. Cette idée lui avait également traversé l'esprit. "Je préfère que Cassandra ne soit pas mise au courant pour le moment. Ces derniers jours ont été très éprouvants pour elle, comme nous tous, elle a bien cru avoir perdu Sam pour toujours." Janet s'arrêta un moment pour chasser la boule de plomb qui lui nouait la gorge. "Je préférerais qu'elle ne la voit pas comme ça. Sam représente beaucoup à ses yeux. Elle ne supporterait pas d'être devenue une étrangère pour elle." Elle résista tout juste à l'envie d'ajouter qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. "Plus tard peut-être. J'ai encore espoir que Sam recouvre la mémoire."

"Je vois." Fit le Jaffa en penchant la tête avec humilité.

"Nous allons lui parler, stimuler sa mémoire et voir si ça donne des résultats." Poursuivit Daniel.

Elle lutta de toutes ses forces pour garder en place le masque professionnel dont elle savait si bien s'affubler, si elle le laissait tomber, ne serait ce qu'une fraction de seconde, tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce verraient sa détresse et peut-être même la vraie nature de sa relation avec Sam, et ça, c'était tout à fait hors de question. _Tu dois tenir bon… Encore quelques minutes, et tu pourras aller déverser des torrents bien à l'abri dans ton bureau. Accroches-toi, Fraiser. _Elle se racla la gorge. "C'est ce que nous avons de mieux à faire pour l'instant, Docteur Jackson."

Hammond la regarda intensément. Janet Fraiser était le meilleur médecin de toute cette foutue base, de tout le Colorado, de toute l'Amérique, du monde entier s'il se trouvait, c'est pourquoi il redoutait la réponse qu'elle allait lui fournir. "Votre pronostique, Docteur ?"

Janet prit un moment avant de se prononcer. "Le Major Carter n'est pas différente de ce qu'elle a toujours été, une incroyable astrophysicienne, un élément important de ce projet et de l'Armée de l'Air, un membre indissociable de SG-1, à la seule différence qu'une toute petite…" _Pas si petite…_ pensa-t-elle avant de reprendre... "qu'une petite partie de sa mémoire à été… comment dire… altérée." Un goût amer lui emplit la bouche et elle déglutit avec difficulté. "Nous allons nous assurer que cela n'aura aucune incidence sur son travail et elle pourra ensuite réintégrer SG-1. Malgré le fait qu'elle nous a tout simplement oublié Cassie et moi, cela ne devrait pas affecter, ni remettre en question son rôle au sein du programme de la Porte des Étoiles. Je suggère un congé forcé de quelques semaines. Une semaine devrait amplement suffire pour être en mesure de déterminer s'il n'y a rien de sous-jacent et pour procéder, une seconde fois, à tous les tests nécessaires, ensuite, une autre semaine de repos lui suffira pour récupérer complètement. D'ici là, peut-être que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai encore du travail."

"Non. Nous allons prendre la relève." Dit Jack qui s'exprimait pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretient. "Vous Docteur, il faut allez vous reposer, vous avez une sale mine."

"Jack a raison, Docteur." Surenchérit le Général.

Janet leva une main en secouant farouchement la tête sur le point de protester, mais Hammond lui coupa derechef la parole. "C'est un ordre, Docteur."

Jack qui la regardait toujours lui lança un petit sourire qui se voulait rassurant. "Vous avez entendu le Général, Docteur. C'est un ordre…" Il lui fit un petit signe de tête. "Ça va aller Doc, on va s'occuper d'elle, j'y vais de suite d'ailleurs." Dit-il en se levant. "Je vais aller lui secouer le… cocotier… Quand j'en aurais fini avec elle, c'est de moi qu'elle ne voudra plus se souvenir…"

Janet ferma les yeux un instant excédée par l'humour d'O'Neill. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, c'était chez-lui un moyen de défense instinctif dans les pires moments. Elle était trop surmenée pour rétorquer l'une des réparties cinglantes qui lui venait en tête à cet instant. De toute façon s'il se trouvait quelqu'un pour relever le défi que représentait Sam, c'était probablement lui.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

"Allez, Carter ! Un effort !" Des deux, il était difficile de dire lequel était le plus agacé. O'Neill qui l'assaillait depuis des jours ou Carter qui ne voulait, rien de moins, que voir la tête de son supérieur rouler sur ce plancher trop propre. Elle lui lança un regard écœuré mais cela ne l'impressionna guère. "Bon sang ! Major…" Rétorqua-t-il.

"Je n'y arrive pas ! Monsieur !" Proféra Sam les dents serrées sur un ton qui frôlait l'insolence.

"Ok, ok… reprenons depuis le début." Dit-il en levant les mains en guise de reddition. Il attrapa un épais dossier qu'il lança mollement sur les couvertures au pied du lit.

"Colonel…" Commença Sam irritée en se passant une main dans les cheveux. "J'ai lu ce dossier des dizaines de fois. Je peux même le réciter par cœur si vous y tenez." Elle soupira lourdement en roulant les yeux au plafond. "Je n'y arrive pas, je ne me souviens pas, d'accord ?!"

Elle avait beau essayer de toutes ses forces, elle n'y parvenait pas. C'était le néant. Elle avait lu et relu tous les rapports et dossiers qui concernaient Janet Fraiser. Il n'en demeurait pas moins, que pour elle, toutes ces réalisations, ces missions et ces sauvetages in extremis qui incluaient la participation de Janet Fraiser, elle les avait bel et bien accomplit, mais avec d'autres et en aucun cas avec cette dernière. Résultat, maintenant elle la connaissait très bien, mais ce n'était que du formel… rien de concret, comme si on lui avait fait lire la biographie d'un célèbre personnage historique, sans plus... Même si les faits accomplit par le Docteur Fraiser frôlaient parfois l'héroïsme, que cette dernière était de toute évidence, une personne dotée d'une intelligence et d'un QI épatant, qu'elle était plus qu'admirable, inventive, amusante, entêtée, dévouée et qu'elle possédait de surcroît un charme et un charisme tout à fait dévastateur sur tout ce qui l'entourait, elle y comprit si elle était honnête, elle ne réussissait pas à se souvenir d'un moindre fait en sa compagnie. Étaient-elles vraiment des amies de longue date ? Avaient-elles vraiment partagées tous ces moments qui étaient décrit dans les centaines de rapports qu'elle avait parcouru des yeux ? Il était très difficile pour elle de le nier puisque tout ce qu'elle avait lu contredisait ses souvenirs. Et cette adolescente de dix-sept ans qui allait bientôt être majeure… Cassandra ? Apparemment, elles étaient très liées… Pour Sam, c'était le noir absolu. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur le bout de papier plié qui trônait sur la table de chevet. Comment pouvait-elle ne pas se souvenir de Cassandra ? C'était affreux. Terriblement affreux, certes, mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas aller jusqu'à prétendre se souvenir pour faire plaisir à Jack ou à qui que ce soit d'autre. Sa mémoire lui faisait rudement défaut. Ça c'était un fait tangible, inextricable, irrévocable! Et cela même s'ils continuaient tous à s'acharner…

Daniel Jackson, Teal'c et Jack O'Neill… surtout O'Neill… Venaient à tour de rôle pour raconter des anecdotes dont elle ne se souvenait même pas ! Des trois, Jack était le plus obstiné, une vraie plaie… maintenant, à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait passer la porte de la salle d'isolement, elle avait envie de lui lancer tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, histoire de le faire fuir, mais elle n'en faisait rien. Peut-être réussirait-il ? Elle le souhaitait presque autant que lui. Mais que lui était-il arrivé sur le Prométhéus ? Elle avait beau lire et relire le journal de bord qu'elle y avait tenu, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Elle se rappelait vaguement avoir halluciné, mais cela résultait sans aucun doute de sa blessure à la tête. De toute façon, elle était résolue à se taire à ce propos… Les choses étaient déjà assez compliqués comme ça, si elle en parlait, l'armée la mettrait au repos forcé pour encore dieu sait combien de temps. Déjà qu'ils lui imposaient une autre semaine de convalescence, hors base. Non, elle ne dirait rien. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était reprendre du service. Cela faisait maintenant presque une semaine qu'elle était confinée dans cette salle d'isolement, et elle commençait en avoir plus que marre.

De tous, cependant, c'était Janet qui semblait la plus affectée. Elle était pâle, amaigrie, et semblait à bout de nerfs. Tous les jours elle venait lui faire passer une batterie de tests et s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Puis elle lui parlait longuement de Cassandra, tentait aussi souvent que possible de faire ressurgir certaines choses à sa mémoire. Mais rien ne lui revenait.

Curieusement, Janet lui parlait très peu d'elle-même, de leur amitié hors base, apparemment elle préférait s'en tenir strictement à leurs relations professionnelles et à toutes ces fois où elles avaient œuvrées de concert pour éviter la catastrophe ou encore mit en commun leurs matières grises pour venir à bout de situations complexes. Quand Sam lui demandait des détails sur leur amitié, cette dernière se refermait comme une huître et quand elle lui demandait si elle allait bien, Janet lui souriait un peu, un sourire en coin, pour lui faire croire que oui, qu'elle allait très bien, puis elle lui tournait le dos et Sam l'entendait soupirer comme pour appeler à l'aide.

Sam savait qu'elle lui mentait. Elle voyait bien que Janet n'était pas bien. Elle le savait, elle le sentait. Mais elle ne disait rien. Quand elle insistait un peu trop, elle voyait briller les larmes dans ses yeux sombres et c'est toujours à ce moment que Janet trouvait une excuse pour filer. Sam préférait donc éviter la question. Dieu qu'elle se sentait coupable et impuissante, mais que pouvait-elle y faire ? Elle était incapable de dire ce que c'était, il y avait pourtant cette tension entre elles qui ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître. Sam se sentait incapable de la confronter. Janet semblait si fragile en ce moment. Bien sûr, elle ressentait de l'affection et de l'amitié pour le petit médecin, une amitié naissante c'est vrai, mais tout de même… Dieu qu'elle détestait tout ça. Elle était vraiment fatiguée de toute cette situation. Dégoûtée même.

Bon sang ! Qu'avaient-ils tous à s'évertuer de la sorte ? Oui, sa mémoire avait subit quelques altérations ! Mais rien d'incapacitant ! Au mieux elle finirait par se souvenir, au pire, elle, Janet et Cassandra repartiraient sur de nouvelles bases. Pas de quoi en faire un plat. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas une situation facile, mais le programme Stargate comportait sa part de risques et ce n'était pas la première fois que des phénomènes étranges se produisaient. Daniel était revenu des morts ! Par deux fois, tout le savoir des Anciens avait été téléchargé dans le cerveau d'O'Neill ! Teal'c vivait maintenant sans son symbiote ! Et ce n'était pas les seuls faits marquants, des exemples comme ceux-là il y en avait des centaines.

Ses pensées se tournèrent vers Cassandra.

Ensemble elle et Janet avaient organisées une visite avec Cassandra pour le lendemain. Sam allait jouer un rôle. Faire comme si de rien n'était. Janet l'avait bien entraînée et si tout se passait bien, Cassie n'y verrait que du feu. Tous, elle inclut, espéraient que cette rencontre allait provoquer quelque chose en elle. Que Cassandra allait être la mèche qui mettrait le feu aux poudres de sa mémoire. C'était sa dernière chance. Ça devait marcher. Il le fallait.

La voix de Jack l'arracha à ses sombres pensées.

"Par cœur ?" Dit-il d'un air dubitatif en haussant les sourcils comme si cela relevait de l'exploit. Il reprit l'épais dossier, l'ouvrit et la regarda d'un air de défi. "J'écoute."

Sam ferma les yeux et lança quelques invectives mentales à ce rabat-joie de Jack O'Neill. "D'accord…" Elle prit une longue inspiration. "Docteur Janet Élizabeth Fraiser, fille de Jameson Franklin Fraiser, officier à la retraite et de Marjorie Kathryn Fraiser, ménagère. Elle est l'aînée de trois enfants, soit elle, et ses deux frères, Scott et Jeffrey. Marjorie, sa mère est une femme, chaleureuse, amusante et aimante. Janet lui ressemble en beaucoup de points mais elle est aussi plus réservée, comme son père, c'est pourquoi Janet a toujours eut le sentiment qu'elle devait lui prouver quelque chose car ce dernier a toujours eut tendance à démontrer un certain chauvinisme. C'est également pour cette raison qu'elle s'est enrôlée dans l'Armée de l'Air, a complétée une formation en médecine et s'est spécialisée en virologie avant de faire une majeure en pathologie exotique." Sam avait débité tout ça dans un seul souffle et prit une profonde inspiration prête à poursuivre mais s'arrêta devant le visage déconfit du Colonel O'Neill.

"Ils écrivent vraiment tout ça sur nous ?"

Sam soupira et lui jeta un regard en coin. "Affirmatif, Monsieur. C'est les notes du Docteur Mackenzie."

"Le psychiatre du SGC ?" Demanda-t-il sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. "Oh..." Continua O'Neill plus pour lui-même que pour Sam avant de se dandiner d'un pied à l'autre en grimaçant. Il se fit la promesse de lire son dossier à la première occasion.

Sam poursuivit. "Janet Fraiser a été mariée pendant trois ans puis a divorcé près de deux ans avant de rejoindre le SGC." Sam se racla la gorge, pourquoi cette pensée la mettait-elle mal à l'aise ? "Recrutée par le Général Hammond lui-même en 1997, elle a élargie son champ d'expertise à tout ce qui a attrait aux virus exo terrestre, aux infestations parasitaires et tout spécialement aux parasites que sont les Colonels pots de colle qui jouent à la mouche du coche."

"Ha. Ha." Lança Jack pas du tout amusé du commentaire. "Si les Majors à la mémoire courte ne jouaient pas à la fille de l'air, les Colonels pot de colle auraient autre chose à faire que jouer à la mouche du coche…" Rétorqua-t-il avec sarcasme.

Sam soupira puis continua sans relever. "Au cours des années, Janet Fraiser a démontrée une opinion exceptionnelle et des préceptes éloquents quant à son rôle de médecin au sein de la base. Elle est extrêmement passionnée par sa profession et selon Mackenzie, elle travail trop, est trop impliquée émotionnellement, et je cite : une battante qui n'accepte pas ou en l'occurrence très mal l'idée de perdre un patient. Mais ce n'est certainement pas nous qui allons nous en plaindre, pas vrai ?" O'Neill secoua la tête et Sam poursuivit sur sa lancée. "Bref, elle a maintes fois prouvée sa loyauté envers SG-1 ainsi qu'à tout le SGC. En tant qu'officier médical en chef au sein du programme de la Porte des Étoiles, ses fonctions exigent d'elle qu'elle travaille de longues heures, qu'elle effectue plusieurs tâches tel que l'analyse des nouvelles technologies médicales recueillies par les équipes, qu'elle conçoive des médicaments et des antidotes pour les maladies et menaces biologiques rencontrées sur les planètes visitées. Elle participe aussi quelques fois aux missions de secours ou aux missions à caractère scientifique. Janet Fraiser est aussi la mère adoptive de Cassandra, la seule survivante laissée suite à l'attaque de Nirrti sur la planète Hanka. 

"Ça va, ça va..." Grimaça Jack. "Tout ça est vraiment écrit là-dedans ?" Lança-t-il dégoûté. Avisant l'épais dossier qu'il tenait toujours en main, il songea que son propre dossier devait bien faire 1 kilomètre !

Sam plissa les lèvres pour acquiescer. "Le docteur Mackenzie est un homme consciencieux."

Il grogna un peu. "Ouais…" Il soupira lourdement. "Vous ne vous rappelez vraiment de rien, Carter ?" Il ne lui laissa pas la chance de répondre avant de poursuivre. "Comme cette foutue virée sur P3X-596 ? C'est tout de suite après que nous avons rencontré Fraiser pour la première fois…" Sam secoua négativement la tête. "Et cette fois ou tout le SGC a chopé cette satanée maladie régressive sur P3X-797 ?"

"Bien sûr, je me rappel de ça, mais pour moi, c'est Warner qui a trouvé l'antidote, pas Fraiser."

"Et cette fois où Hathor a prit d'assaut cette base ?"

"J'étais avec le lieutenant Harrisson, et non Fraiser."

"Et cette femme gelée que nous sommes allés étudier en Antarctique ?"

"Encore Warner."

"Bon dieu, Carter ! Vous savez bien que c'est faux !"

"Les rapports vous donnent raison, mais pas mes souvenirs, monsieur."

"Arghhh…" Lança-t-il plein de frustration. "Je laisse tomber." Quand il vit le sourire soulagé qu'elle affichait, il secoua un doigt accusateur vers elle. "Pour aujourd'hui, Carter… Seulement pour aujourd'hui." La prévint-il en s'assoyant sur le rebord du lit, puis quelque chose changea dans son regard tandis qu'il l'observait doucement. "Prête pour demain ?"

Bien sûr il faisait allusion à la visite de Cassandra. "Oui. Le Docteur Fraiser y a veillée. Je crois que nous avons couvert tous les angles. Elle est très mère poule quand il en vient à Cassandra. Qui peut la blâmer ?"

"Ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais entendre…" Jack laissa sa phrase en suspend.

"Ah… Je vois… Si vous voulez tout savoir, je suis angoissée, nerveuse et carrément terrorisée. J'ai peur. Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie, enfin je crois. Peur qu'elle s'aperçoive de quelque chose, peur de la décevoir, peur de ne pas être à la hauteur… Peur de ne pas me souvenir…"

Jack hocha la tête. Il avait une bonne idée de comment elle pouvait se sentir. "Nous traverserons le pont quand nous aurons atteint la rivière, Carter. Seulement quand nous aurons atteint la rivière, d'accord ?"

Elle hocha faiblement la tête mais resta silencieuse le regard perdu dans le vide.

Jack se leva et lui mit la main sur l'épaule. "Je dois y aller. Essayez de ne pas trop vous en faire. On se revoit demain. Bonne soirée, Carter."

Elle ne lui répondit que quand il fut sur le seuil de la porte. "Bonne nuit, Colonel."

Jack lui fit un petit signe de la main et disparut de sa vue. Elle se laissa mollement retomber sur son oreiller en soupirant et son regard retourna fixer le vide. Quand ils atteindraient enfin cette maudite rivière, se dit-elle, ils auraient peut-être la désagréable surprise de n'y trouver aucun pont…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Janet rentra chez elle de bonne heure ce soir là. Cette journée avait été plutôt pénible et demain, elle devait amener Cassie à la base. Elle était affolée à l'idée que ça ne se passe pas bien. Seule étendue dans son grand lit, comme toutes les nuits depuis que Sam était revenu, le sommeil tardait à venir. Cassandra la questionnait depuis des lustres sur l'état de Sam, lui semblait-il. Mille fois elle avait supplié d'aller la voir, mille fois Janet avait dû inventer des excuses pour la raisonner, lui dire que ce n'était pas possible, que Sam avait besoin de repos. Mais maintenant, ce jour tant redouté était arrivé. Elle fixa le plafond incapable de fermer les yeux. Il y avait comme un goût amer dans l'air, comme un désagréable goût de poussière impossible à chasser. Et aussi cette colère qui la suivait partout. Toutes ses questions qui l'assaillaient comme un essaim d'abeilles furieuses. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Elle était si lasse. Chaque nano-seconde, une question était remplacée par une autre. Des millions de questions et pas une seule réponse.

Des ombres dansèrent au plafond et Janet en proie à un incontrôlable vertige se recroquevilla sur elle-même. Sam lui manquait tant. Ses bras, son odeur, sa présence, son visage, sa chaleur… Des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pâles. Elle essayait de s'accrocher à cette vision précieuse, pour en ressortir comme d'une eau profonde. Presque une semaine entière venait de s'écoulée sans qu'il n'y ait quelque progrès que ce soit. C'était intenable. Les pleurs de Janet redoublèrent et elle renifla bruyamment. Elle souffrait en silence. Un silence devenu trop lourd. Un silence qui lui renvoyait la dure réalité. Sam n'existait plus… ou plutôt, elle n'existait plus pour Sam. Elle serra le poing. Pourquoi la vie était-elle si injuste ? Pourquoi lui avoir redonnée Sam si s'était pour la lui arrachée de nouveau… "Oh… Sam…" Gémit-elle à demi étranglée par les sanglots qui lui étreignaient la gorge. "Tu dois te souvenir… Tu dois te souvenir…" Balbutia-t-elle en serrant les poings encore plus forts. "Il le faut…" Son mince espoir résidait en ce que cette rencontre avec Cassie soit concluante, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir des réserves. Elle avait tout tenté… enfin presque tout… plus d'une fois elle était entrée dans cette salle d'isolement avec la ferme intention de tout lui avouer… puis elle n'en avait rien fait. Ce n'était pas le bon endroit pour faire de telles confidences… _"Plus tard… Quand elle sortira de sous cette maudite montagne… pas avant…"_ Se promit-elle comme elle l'avait fait un milliard de fois déjà.

Ces derniers temps, sa vie était en lambeaux, la terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds et le ciel au-dessus de sa tête en faisait de même, ne restait qu'une foudre au fond d'elle. Elle pouvait entendre son écho. Un écho terrible. Elle avait l'impression de faire naufrage, sur un radeau de souffrance. Puis la colère revenait inlassablement… Une colère dévastatrice qui tel un feu ravageur consumait tout sur son passage. De la colère, du ressentiment et quelque chose d'autre aussi… de la culpabilité et un sentiment de lâcheté.

Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir la volonté de tout lui avouer et lâche de ne pas trouvée en elle cette volonté… Salle d'isolement ou non, elle savait comment faire pour couper micros et caméras et s'isoler avec Sam. _Alors, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne le fais pas, hein, Jan ?_ Lui demanda sa petite voix intérieure. _Allez, réponds ! Soit honnête pour une fois et réponds ! _Janet renifla encore en se calmant un peu. "Parce que j'ai peur." Répondit-elle en se tournant sur le dos pour fixer ses prunelles sombres sur le lent ballet qu'offraient les taches d'ombre au plafond. "Peur qu'elle me rejette, peur de briser quelque chose, peur qu'elle souhaite ne plus jamais me revoir si je lui dis la vérité." Continua-t-elle à voix basse pour elle-même. _Rien ne te sert de fuir. Ne comprends-tu pas que c'est inévitable, qu'il faudra bien que tu le fasses un jour ou l'autre. Que c'est ton équilibre psychologique qui en dépend ? Que c'est toute ta vie en fait qui en dépend ? Tu n'es qu'une lâche Janet Fraiser !_ Lui dit encore sa petite voix. "Je sais." Répondit-elle encore en chassant cette petite voix de sa tête. Elle savait bien tout ça. Elle était prise entre deux feux, un qui s'éteignait, et un autre qui s'enflammait à rien. Elle avait peur, elle avait froid, le visage de Sam était comme un fantôme qui la suivait partout. Elle avait perdu l'heure et le nord. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait maintenant c'est un peu de lumière. Un peu de lumière à l'intérieur. _Mon dieu, faites que ce cauchemar s'arrête. Faites que je me réveille et que ça s'arrête !_ Pria-t-elle en fermant les yeux puis elle esquissa un sourire sardonique. _Non, en fait, j'aimerais mieux dormir… Je veux dormir. Dormir à tout prix. J'en ai vraiment besoin. Je passe mes nuits à la chercher sans jamais la trouver. Je veux rêver d'elle, j'en ai tellement besoin. Tellement besoin…._

Tout du long, Jack avait assisté à la scène en bon observateur debout derrière la baie vitrée qui surplombait la salle d'isolement. La rencontre s'était somme toute bien déroulée. Cassie avait fait promettre à Sam d'aller la voir dans un peu plus de deux mois quand elle reviendrait du camp d'été où elle avait déniché un job de monitrice. Avant de quitter, elle avait rapidement embrassée les deux femmes avant de disparaître à la remorque de Daniel qui avait promis de la reconduire jusqu'à son école ou elle devait prendre le bus.

Jack resta encore un moment à fixer la pièce en contrebas.

Sam, en silence, regarda Janet et secoua la tête en guise de négation ce qui signifiait que cette petite rencontre n'avait pas été concluante. Puis sans plus, il vit Janet sortir en trombe. "Hé merde…" Lâcha-t-il en jetant un dernier coup d'œil à sa coéquipière qui resta seule complètement dévastée.

Une fois de plus, le sol se déroba sous ses pieds avant de l'engloutir pour de bon. Elle se tenait à la lisière d'un précipice sans fond dans lequel elle allait être aspirée d'un moment à l'autre. Il fallait fuir.

La rencontre avec Cassandra avait été vaine. Sam était tout aussi dans le brouillard que le jour précédent. Que tous les jours précédents. Janet se mit à courir, tourna le coin, et s'engouffra dans son bureau en claquant la porte derrière elle. Ne pouvant plus se contenir, elle pleura un coup le dos appuyé contre la porte close. Cette fois c'était bel et bien la fin… Cette fois elle avait la certitude que Sam ne se souviendrait plus jamais…

"Merde ! Merde… Merde… Merde !" Murmura-t-elle avec rage. Levant les mains, elle y enfouit la tête. "Sam…" Libérant son visage, elle donna quelques coups furieux sur le métal du plat de ses deux mains. Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et n'était pas certaine de pouvoir survivre à ce nouvel échec. Reniflant bruyamment, elle leva la tête au plafond et cogna mollement son crâne plusieurs fois contre le métal froid. Elle resta ainsi totalement drainée pendant un long moment.

Quand la colère la submergea de nouveau, elle essuya ses larmes avidement et marcha vers la patère tout au fond de la petite pièce. Juste au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à enlever son sarrau, on frappa quelques coups à sa porte et sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de consentir à quoi que ce soit, elle la vit s'entrouvrir.

Kerry, l'infirmière en chef, entra.

Les prunelles sombres de Janet se posèrent sur elle comme un laser sur sa cible, l'expression de son visage était d'une placidité inébranlable.

"Heu… le… huh… le…" Bégaya Kerry mal à l'aise, résistant tout juste à l'envie de s'enfuir à toutes jambes. Elle rougit de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui passait tandis qu'elle luttait pour trouver les bons mots. "Le Major Carter aimerait que vous lui signiez son autorisation de sortie."

"J'ai terminé mon service, Warner est là, non ?" Cracha Janet d'un ton venimeux. Elle vit l'infirmière hocher faiblement la tête rouge comme une pivoine. "Bien alors, qu'il le lui signe !" Vociféra-t-elle en colère.

"Vous allez bien, Docteur Fraiser ?" Demanda Kerry d'une petite voix.

"Qu'est-ce que vous croyez ? Je suis aux anges ! Maintenant dehors !" Répliqua Janet de plus en plus furieuse.

"Mais… huh… mais… le Major Carter insiste pour que ce soit…" Commença Kerry qui affrontait la tempête avec bravoure. Elle le regretta aussitôt.

Janet ne lui permit pas d'en rajouter. "Qu'elle aille au diable ! J'ai dit dehors !" Hurla-t-elle en pointant un doigt rigide vers la porte. Le regard qu'elle lui lança aurait suffit à congeler un volcan en éruption. Cette fois, l'infirmière prit peur, hocha la tête en reculant puis sortit en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle. Mieux valait courir aux abris.

Janet, hors d'elle, enleva son sarrau avec brusquerie et le lança sur la patère avant de prendre appui sur son bureau pour respirer un grand coup. Incapable de se contenir, elle venait de s'emporter au-delà de toute mesure. "Merde, merde, merde !" Murmura-t-elle en se frottant la nuque.

Elle avait déjà avisé Hammond qu'elle prenait quelques jours de congés, peu importe le résultat de cette rencontre, elle savait qu'elle aurait besoin de faire le point, de regrouper ses esprits de retrouver son aplomb. Pour être sincère, si Sam avait miraculeusement recouvré la mémoire, elle serait restée, mais maintenant, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle allait rentrer chez elle se saouler… Se saouler comme un veau. En vitesse, elle attrapa sa veste et son sac à main puis sortit en trombe. Il fallait qu'elle sorte de cette maudite base et vite.

Marchant d'un pas rapide à travers les couloirs bétonnés, elle saisit son trousseau de clé, prit l'ascenseur pour remonter les vingt et un étages qui la séparaient de la surface, passa devant plusieurs gardes qui la saluèrent sans qu'elle ne leur rende la pareille, signa le registre de sortie, utilisa sa carte magnétique, posa la main sur le scanner digitale du dernier point de contrôle et se retrouva enfin dehors. Tout ça était d'un pathétisme…

Jack était descendu voir Sam pour tenter de la déculpabiliser et l'avait réconforté du mieux qu'il avait pu. Après un moment, Sam avait insisté auprès de Kerry pour que ce soit le Docteur Fraiser qui vienne lui signer son congé. Elle devait lui parler. Jack lui avait signifié que ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

"Je dois la voir, monsieur…" Elle s'était retournée vers l'infirmière Kerry. "S'il vous plaît, allez lui demander, je vous en prie." Incertaine, Kerry avait finalement cédée. Sam y serait bien allé elle-même, mais les protocoles d'isolement étaient clairs à ce sujet et lui interdisaient de quitter cette maudite pièce jusqu'à ce qu'un médecin lui en donne l'autorisation.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, quand Kerry était revenu pâle et tremblante, Jack comprit qu'il était impératif qu'il rende une petite visite à Fraiser quand il en aurait fini avec Carter.

"Ça ne va pas lieutenant, Kerry ?" Demanda Sam doucement.

L'infirmière renifla et sourit faiblement. "Huh… Oui… Ça va, désolée." Commença Kerry. "Elle a refusé. Elle ne viendra pas. Elle était plutôt en colère…." Termina-t-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

"Je vois…" Répondit Sam un peu embarrassée, fâchée que Fraiser ait malmené cette pauvre Kerry. "Merci, lieutenant."

"Y'a pas de quoi… vraiment. Je vais m'en remettre, vous savez." Lâcha Kerry en esquissant un petit sourire avant de se recomposer. "Ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que j'essuie ses foudres." Elle les regarda à tour de rôle. "Je ne lui en veux pas car je sais que cette colère n'était pas dirigée contre moi. Elle a horreur de perdre un combat, et je crois que c'est justement ce qui vient de se passer avec vous…" Elle soupira. "Mon ex-mari était un peu comme vous, Major, il oubliait tout. Il avait une très mauvaise mémoire. Pauvre Docteur Fraiser !" Termina-t-elle en secouant la tête. Elle leur lança un dernier regard et partit sans plus rien ajouter.

O'Neill et Carter la regardèrent un peu interloqués par ses aveux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de leur vus. Un long moment de silence passa puis Jack se racla la gorge.

"C'est mieux ainsi, Carter, croyez-moi. Warner va se faire un plaisir de vous signer votre autorisation de sortie."

Sam hocha la tête sans plus.

"Passez du bon temps à San Diego et saluez votre frère pour moi, d'accord." Lui dit-il doucement en lui tapotant l'épaule. Elle avait l'air si triste. "Ne vous en faites pas, Major. Je vais m'occuper de Fraiser. Il sera toujours temps de lui parler à votre retour quand la poussière sera un peu retombée." Il marqua une petite pause. "Ça lui passera. Elle est franchement exténuée en ce moment, mais quand elle aura récupérée, elle vous entendra, d'accord." Une fois de plus, Sam hocha la tête en fixant un point invisible sur le lit. "Allez, on se revoit dans une semaine. Tâchez de vous amuser un peu. Cette semaine à été très éprouvante pour tout le monde. Au revoir, Carter."

"Au revoir, mon Colonel." Finit par souffler Sam faiblement.

Il passa la porte de la salle d'isolement un peu amer. Il était temps de remettre quelques pendules à l'heure.

Après avoir cherché Janet un peu partout sur la base il apprit qu'elle avait quittée pour rentrée chez elle.

Tant pis, si le loup ne venait pas à lui, c'est lui qui irait au loup.

Grimpant dans son gros camion tout terrain, il se gratta le front en relevant un peu sa casquette. Ce n'était pas bon… pas bon du tout. Il tourna la clé avant d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur et de démarrer en trombe.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Janet lança son sac à main et ses clés sur la table de la cuisine, garda en main la bouteille de tequila qu'elle avait achetée en chemin, attrapa un verre dans l'armoire puis sortit sur la véranda qui surplombait la cour arrière. Véranda que Sam avait construit de ses propres mains songea-t-elle. Avisant le gros télescope, celui que Sam avait offert à Cassandra, elle lâcha un petit soupir agacé en retirant la bouteille du sac en papier et se servit un verre. Puis un autre.

La douleur ne s'apaisa pas. Au contraire, se faisant plus cruelle, l'image de Sam apparu dans les méandres de son esprit. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était assise ici, Sam était avec elle. Elles avaient partagées une bouteille de vin et un repas somptueux pour célébrer leurs six années de fréquentation. Elle fixa l'horizon, dans lequel descendait derrière le paysage montagneux du Colorado, un soleil aussi rouge que s'il avait été gorgé de sang. Entre chien et loup elle se resservit à boire, la pénombre gagnait rapidement du terrain et d'ici trente minutes il ferait nuit noire. Tant mieux. Elle ne voulait plus rien voir.

Ces six dernières années, Sam avait été au centre de sa vie, mais maintenant, tout s'écroulait dans sa tête. Elle devait l'admettre, elle se noyait plus qu'elle ne nageait. Un sentiment affreux lui tenait l'estomac à deux mains, c'était aussi désagréable qu'un grain de sable entre les dents. Son corps était vide de sa peau et son cœur, en mille morceaux, l'était de ses mots. Elle avait beau s'accrocher, elle sombrait emportant tout avec elle. Le liquide lui brûla la gorge et elle fixa les yeux sur les étoiles à peine naissantes. Combien de fois Sam et elle avaient observées ces mêmes étoiles sur cette même véranda ? Elle but encore. Elle avait besoin de s'engourdir. De s'engourdir au point de ne plus rien ressentir. Elle vida son verre d'un trait. Perdu dans sa détresse elle soupira amer. "Sam… Sam… Sam… Pourquoi ? Dis-moi…" Elle ferma les yeux à l'instant où Jack faisait irruption dans sa cour arrière.

"Hey… doc…" Lança-t-il avant de gravir les quelques marches qui menaient sur la véranda. Un carton de bière à la main, il avisa la bouteille de tequila nouvellement entamée. "Je vois que vous avez prit de l'avance sur moi, Fraiser."

Janet ouvrit les yeux en soupirant lourdement. Ne manquait plus que lui pour que son malheur soit complet. Elle devait être maudite. "Il y a un carillon à la porte, vous savez…" Carillon installé par Sam en l'occurrence pensa-t-elle.

"Oh… Ouais… J'ai sonné…" Rétorqua-t-il d'un ton plaintif. "Comme personne ne répondait… j'ai présumé que…"

"Présumé que je ne voulais voir personne ?" Termina-t-elle sur un ton gorgé de venin.

"Présumé que vous étiez derrière…" Il prit deux bières de son carton et lui en tendit une. Elle l'attrapa à contre cœur et fixa sur lui un regard incendiaire.

"C'est un peu moins… fort… mais si… heu… on en boit suffisamment, ça a le même effet." Fit-il en désignant la bouteille de tequila. En temps normal, le regard que Fraiser posait sur lui en ce moment aurait suffit à le faire fuir vitesse grand V, mais il tint bon. Il avait une mission.

"Il vaudrait mieux, pour vous, O'Neill, que vous partiez d'ici." Le récrimina Janet d'un ton acerbe. "D'abord, que faites-vous là ? Il n'y a plus personne à sauver."

"Vous, vous trompez, Fraiser." Il prit une longue gorgée de sa bière puis soupira longuement. "Tout n'est pas perdu…"

"Qu'est ce que vous en savez ?" Rétorqua vivement Janet.

"J'étais passé pour voir comment vous alliez et pour vous dire que Sam partait demain chez son frère. Warner lui a signé son congé… Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait à cette pauvre Kerry, mais elle était passablement ébranlée. Enfin… ce qui est fait est fait…" Il prit une autre gorgée de bière en se demandant pourquoi il s'amusait à tourner un couteau chauffé à blanc dans une plaie déjà béante. La réponse lui apparu en lettre de feu quand il vit les larmes montées aux yeux de Fraiser. Ils burent un long moment en silence en fixant le ciel étoilé.

"Écoutez, doc…" Il se recala dans son siège mal à l'aise. "Peut-être que cette rencontre n'a pas fonctionnée, mais ça ne veut pas dire que Carter ne retrouvera jamais la mémoire. Il faut lui laisser encore du temps." Ses paroles d'encouragements ne furent pas à la mesure du second regard noir que lui lança la petite doctoresse. Il attendit en silence jusqu'à ce que lentement les bruits nocturnes emplissent de nouveau l'atmosphère. Janet finit par prendre une gorgée de Guinness et son regard retourna se perdre dans le ciel éclairé par la faible lueur de la lune. "Vous et Carter êtes comme cette canette de bière irlandaise et moi… indissociable." Jack aurait tant voulu se transformer en vers de terre. Ses efforts étaient pitoyables, il le savait. Tout bien pensé, il ne méritait pas de faire partit de la grande famille des lombrics. Eux au moins ils avaient la décence de creuser leur propre trou en silence. Curieusement, cela lui rappela que demain il partait pêcher… Cette pensée ne lui procura cependant aucune joie.

Janet posa de nouveau un regard froid sur lui. "Vous ne comprenez pas, O'Neill. " Finit-elle par dire avant de le voir se tortiller mal à l'aise dans son siège. _Dieu, faites qu'il s'en aille ! Faites qu'il disparaisse de ma vue ! Si vous avez encore un peu de pitié pour la pauvre brebis égarée que je suis, faites-le disparaître tout de suite ! _Pria-t-elle en son for intérieur.

Comme si Jack avait entendu ses prières silencieuses, il plissa les yeux. "Ah ! Fraiser ! Vous souhaiteriez que je disparaisse, pas vrai ?"

"Précisément…" Appuya Janet. "… précisément…" Le lent sourire acide qui ourla ses lèvres fit frissonner Jack d'épouvante.

"Ne croyez pas que je vais simplement plier bagage et déserté, Fraiser." Dit-il d'un ton déterminé.

Si elle ne s'était pas sentit si lasse et sans ressource, elle l'aurait elle-même virer de sa véranda, de sa cour arrière, de chez-elle. Si abruptement viré, qu'il n'aurait jamais su ce qui lui était arrivé. Mais elle resta là, trop mal, trop déboussolée pour réagir. Levant la tête, elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes comme pour essayer de boire la clarté lunaire et tout l'air du ciel.

"Je ne suis pas dupe, Fraiser." Rétorqua-t-il sur un ton qui démontrait qu'il comprenait très bien ce qui se passait.

"Vraiment ?" Souffla Janet, sardonique. "Votre sagacité me bouleverse, Colonel…"

Comme une tache de boue qui vous colle aux semelles il était là pour rester et il secoua la tête. "Vous me prenez pour un imbécile, Docteur ?" Déclama-t-il sans vraiment souhaiter qu'elle lui réponde. Puis il reprit. "Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler." Une fois de plus, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil assassin qui lui certifiait qu'elle lui interdisait de franchir _la_ ligne. Il s'en contreficha. "Au diable la réglementation de l'armée, au diable toutes ces lois à la con ! Ça n'a aucune importance ! De toute façon vous êtes toutes les deux du même rang, non ?" Cette fois il la vit rougir. Apparemment, elle bouillait de rage, tant mieux, ça lui prouvait qu'il était sur la bonne voie et que ses coups portaient. "Carter est à vous, ce que ce ciel est aux étoiles !" Lança-t-il en levant une main vers la voûte céleste. Il ferma les yeux se rendant bien compte qu'il n'était pas à proprement parlé un Baudelaire des temps modernes. "Je sais tout, doc. Et depuis un moment déjà… Il aurait fallu que je sois aveugle ou complètement idiot pour ne pas le voir, vous savez. Je sais très bien que vous êtes… étiez… êtes… que vous êtes _ensemble_…" Il appuya sur le mot _ensemble_ pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait vraiment impliquer. Il la vit fermer les yeux et secouer la tête. Cette fois elle était vraiment en colère. Il venait d'outrepasser cette ligne qu'il voulait tant franchir. Il la vit se raidir et serrer les mâchoires. La tempête Fraiser était sur le point d'être lâcher. Tant pis, il allait s'accrocher.

"Partez Colonel…" Vociféra-t-elle d'une voix blanche, les joues en feux. "Partez tout de suite !"

"Très bien, je m'en vais, mais pas sans vous avoir dit ceci." Il se leva et se planta devant elle en levant un doigt en signe d'avertissement. "Elle vous aime Fraiser… Elle vous aime vraiment, ça crève… crevait… crève les yeux…" Il ferma de nouveau les yeux, excédé par son manque de tact… il n'avait jamais été doué pour ces choses là… "Ne me demandez pas comment je le sais, je le sais c'est tout… En ce moment, elle ne s'en souvient peut-être pas, mais ça lui reviendra."

"Vous n'en savez strictement rien." Cracha-t-elle amèrement. "Et si ce jour ne venait jamais, hein ? Vous y avez pensé ?" Elle le foudroya du regard. "Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que j'endure en ce moment, O'Neill. Je ne pourrais pas tenir encore bien longtemps. De toute façon, ça ne vous regarde pas !"

"Oh ! Si ! Ça me regarde ! SG-1 ne laisse jamais personne derrière ! Et vous vous noyez en ce moment. Je ne vais pas rester là à vous regarder couler sans rien faire ! De plus, vous n'avez pas encore tout tenté… et vous le savez ! Vous n'avez pas encore joué toutes vos cartes, Fraiser. Il vous reste un As dans votre manche. Il serait peut-être temps de l'abattre... et de lui dire toute la vérité !"

"Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je ne lai pas fait ?"

"L'avez vous fait ?"

Pas de réponse. Juste un regard noir.

"Si vous ne le faites pas pour vous, faites le au moins pour Cassandra." _Échec et mat !_ Lui cria sa petite voix intérieure. Il avait visé juste ! Il le savait car Janet venait de perdre toute couleur. Il était temps de battre en retraite car quand elle aurait digéré ses paroles, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau.

Il tourna les talons, prêt à disparaître, sachant que sa diatribe avait atteint son objectif, mais une voix le fit stopper net. Une voix si orageuse qu'il crut bien que la foudre allait s'abattre sur lui. Une boule lui noua la gorge, l'estomac, le cœur, l'âme.

"Jack !"

Il resta un long moment immobile à lui tourner le dos. Le ciel ne lui tomba pas sur la tête, le tonnerre ne s'abattit pas sur lui et aucune tornade ne le souleva de terre. Peut-être n'était-elle plus là ? Hésitant, il se retourna doucement. Puis il l'a vit. La tête entre les mains, elle pleurait en silence.

"Doc… je…" Sans qu'il n'en dise plus, Janet en larme se leva et se précipita vers lui. Elle se réfugia dans ses bras, et là, elle pleura… Elle pleura à torrent…


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Les quelques jours qui venaient de passer avaient été des plus déments, une fois de plus Samantha Carter avait risqué sa vie. Un risque calculé soit, mais un risque tout de même.

Voilà presque deux jours, Jonas Quinn avait franchit la porte des étoiles porteur de mauvaises nouvelles. Après avoir analysé le cristal de Thanos, il avait découvert que le naquadria n'était pas initialement présent sur Kelowna, il avait trouvé une référence à un procédé Goa'uld servant à la conversion de naquada brut en naquadria sans que ce dernier n'ait besoin d'être extrait. Le problème était que cette conversion se poursuivait encore aujourd'hui sous la couche terrestre et risquait de provoquer une explosion qui signerait l'arrêt de mort de sa planète. Jonas et Sam s'étaient rendu sur Kelowna pour procéder à des analyses plus poussées tandis que les délégués des trois grandes cités, Langara, Tirania et Andoris, étaient réunit sur terre pour tenter de trouver une alternative au problème. Suite à un séisme, le Général Hammond avait tiré Janet Fraiser de son congé pour l'envoyer en renfort sur Kelowna.

Sam ne l'avait qu'entrevu avant de faire un aller retour sur terre. Elle ne l'avait pas revu depuis cette rencontre avec Cassandra et en vérité depuis son retour de San Diego, elle faisait tout pour éviter Janet. Elle n'avait même pas daigné lui retourner ses appels. De quoi avait-elle peur ? Elle n'en savait strictement rien. Mais puisqu'elle s'était retrouver sans le vouloir en sa présence, elle n'avait pas eut le choix et était allée vers elle pour s'excuser. Elle se remémora leur brève conversation.

_"Docteur Fraiser."_ L'avait-elle salué poliment.

_"Major Carter."_ Avait froidement répondu Janet Fraiser.

_"Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"_ Avait demandé Sam avec maladresse.

_"De concentration."_ Avait rétorqué Janet d'un ton dur en continuant à examiner un Kelownien qui arborait une blessure à la tête.

_"Oh… désolée…"_ Sam se rappelait avoir voulu disparaître à ce moment. _"Je vous dois des excuses."_ Lui avait-elle lancé sans préambule voulant à tout prix mettre un terme à ce malaise.

Sam se rappelait très bien le regard glacial que lui avait lancé le petit médecin. _"Vous excusez de quoi ? De n'avoir retourné aucuns de mes appels ? De n'avoir même pas prit un instant pour prendre des nouvelles de Cassandra… et de moi…"_ Lui avait-elle lancé d'un ton froid et railleur.

_"Ce n'est pas…"_ Avait tenté Sam mais Janet lui avait coupé la parole.

_"Écoutez, Major Carter, ce n'est ni l'endroit, ni le moment. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai du travail."_ Lui avait-elle rétorqué en la laissant planté là pour aller s'occuper d'un autre patient.

Janet avait été implacable. Mais il est vrai que Sam avait choisi le pire des moments pour s'expliquer. Dieu qu'elle s'en voulait. Elle se sentait terriblement fautive. Elle était si mauvaise pour ces choses là.

Par la suite, tout était allé très vite. Après avoir découvert la supercherie menée par Kianna, une Goa'uld à la solde de Baal, ils avaient tout de même menés leur mission à bien. Sans l'impressionnante foreuse qui les avaient propulsés au cœur de Kelwona et sans l'aide de Kianna, ils n'auraient certainement pas gagné la partie puisque Sam avait déterminée que leur seule chance était d'amorcer une bombe près de la faille créé par le test de la bombe au naquadria que les Kelwoniens avaient effectué quelques mois plus tôt. Cela avait eut pour effet d'interrompre la prolifération de l'énorme gisement. Tout s'était bien terminé.

Sam et Daniel regardèrent Jonas et Kianna repasser la porte. Ils restèrent un long moment perdu dans leurs pensées respectives à fixer le captivant vortex.

"Heu… Je dois y aller…" Finit par dire Daniel en faisant un petit signe avec son pouce vers la sortie.

Jack lui avait donné rendez-vous dans son propre bureau. Il avait bien dit _seul_, ce qui impliquait que Sam n'était pas invité. Il se demanda bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. O'Neill avait découvert quelque chose de fort intéressant paraît-il, mais il n'avait pas voulu lui en dire d'avantage.

Quand il entra dans la pièce, il trouva Teal'c et Jack qui discutaient probablement de la pluie et du beau temps pour ce qu'il en savait.

"Ah ! Sancho Pança ! Te voilà enfin…" Pavoisa Jack quand il le vit entrer.

"Comme tu vois, ami Don Quichotte…" Répondit Jackson pour lui donner le change en venant vers eux.

"Merveilleux, ne manque plus que Rossinante..." Lança Jack avec humour.

"Rossinante ?" Interrogea Teal'c, en arquant un sourcil, un peu mystifié.

Daniel se gratta la tête. "Rossinante est le cheval de Don Quichotte et Sancho Pança son fidèle écuyer, Teal'c. C'est une analogie…"

L'expression de Teal'c demeura perplexe. "Je vois." Répondit-il sur un ton neutre.

De toute évidence, le Jaffa, même s'il prétendait le contraire, ne saisissait pas leurs allusions. Daniel se retourna et du regard chercha un titre parmi les étagères qui débordaient de livres. Trouvant enfin ce qu'il cherchait, il attrapa un volume usé et le tendit à Teal'c. "Don Quichotte de la Manche, un grand chef d'œuvre de la littérature. Q'chot en sumérien veut dire vérité." Affirma-t-il en regardant à tour de rôle Jack et Teal'c. "Ça raconte les aventures d'un anti-héros qui part sauver le monde. Bercé par les illusions qu'il a lu dans des romans de chevalerie, il réinvente le monde et vit reclus dans ses rêves. Accompagné de Sancho Pança, son fidèle écuyer, il lutte contre des troupeaux de moutons qu'il prend pour une armée ennemie et se bat contre des moulins à vent en les prenant pour des géants. Le livre fétiche de Jack, pas vrai Jack."

Le sourcil du Jaffa grimpa encore de quelques millimètres sur son front. "Des moutons et des moulins à vents ?" Répéta Teal'c dubitatif.

O'Neill secoua la tête. "Oh, ne te fit pas aux apparences, Teal'c. Don Quichotte est un être d'une grande sagesse." Il avait lu et relu ce livre tellement de fois qu'il pouvait en réciter certains passages de mémoire. "Mourir en combattant sied mieux au soldat qu'être libre dans la fuite." Cita Jack pour prouver son point.

"Un homme sage, en effet." Le Jaffa toujours perplexe attrapa le livre.

"Sage mais un peu limite aussi…" Daniel retourna son attention vers Jack. "Et par Rossinante on entend qui ?" Demanda-t-il intrigué.

"Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…" Répondit Jack en agitant gracieusement la main comme s'il était la danseuse étoile de la troupe.

"Se préparerait-on à combattre des moulins à vent ?" Déclama Daniel, mi-figue, mi-raisin.

"Pas exactement. Sancho. Pas exactement…" Répondit O'Neill en grimaçant. "Pendant que tu _négociais_ avec ces…" Il marqua une pause cherchant un qualificatif pour les décrire, plusieurs lui vinrent en tête mais il décida de n'en employer aucuns. "… individus… Je suis tombé sur quelque chose... d'important… enfin… je crois…" Il s'étira tel un chat fier comme un pou.

Comme il ne disait plus rien, Daniel cru bon de lui tirer les vers du nez. Il était évident que c'est exactement ce qu'il souhaitait. "D'accord… alors qu'a découvert ce bon Don Quichotte ?" Demanda-t-il sur un ton faussement enthousiaste. Cela n'augurait rien de bon.

"Ah… je savais que ça piquerait ta curiosité, cher Sancho." Badina O'Neill.

"Ma curiosité est aussi… piquée, O'Neill." Rétorqua Teal'c de sa voix profonde.

"Pas avant que Rossinante ne rentre à l'écurie."

Au même moment, Carter passa la tête par la porte.

"Hey, je vais à la cantine, avant de rentrer. L'un de vous a envie de se joindre à moi ?" Demanda-t-elle en souriant.

"Non." Lui répondirent ses trois coéquipiers d'une même voix.

Elle dirigea son regard vers Jack. "Quelque chose d'intéressant ?" Demanda-t-elle en faisant un petit signe de tête vers l'ordinateur devant lequel ils étaient tous les trois réunis.

"Non." Répondirent-ils à l'unisson.

"Bon… hé bien je vais y aller moi." Dit enfin Sam au bout d'un moment trouvant leur comportement tout à fait étrange. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir attrapée une bande d'adolescent en train de comploter. "On se voit demain, alors."

"Oui." Dirent-ils une fois de plus avec un synchronisme étonnant.

Plissant les yeux, elle grimaça un sourire désabusé en secouant la tête puis disparue comme elle était venue.

Les trois hommes restèrent silencieux un moment. Jack se mordit la joue intérieure. Daniel se gratta la nuque, et Teal'c se contenta de fixer impassible, l'endroit où s'était tenu Carter. Pourquoi se sentaient-ils, tous les trois, si mal à l'aise ?

Jack regarda sa montre et au même instant quelqu'un passa la porte. C'était Jacob Carter.

"Ah ! Rossinante !" Lança Jack, fort heureux de voir le nouvel arrivant.

"J'ai faillit tomber sur Sam, tu veux me dire pourquoi je joue à cache-cache avec ma propre fille ?" Balança Jacob contrarié.

"Parce que…" Il lança un sourire torve en direction de Daniel. "Il ne te resterait pas un peu de cette bouteille de Shivas, par hasard ?" Il faisait durer le plaisir. Voyant le regard impatient des trois hommes, il leva les mains. "D'accord, d'accord. Pas de Shivas." Un peu déçu, il poursuivit. "Je ne tournerai pas autour du pot. Vous êtes tous au courant que Sam durant son petit *_voyage*_ sur le Prométhéus, a tenue un journal de bord, pas vrai ?" Daniel, Jacob et Teal'c hochèrent affirmativement la tête, c'était de notoriété publique. Fraiser en avait glissé un mot à Jacob quand elle l'avait contactée, mais elle avait affirmée que ce journal ne contenait rien de significatif. "Ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est qu'il n'y a pas que ce journal." Termina Jack en se sentant particulièrement magnanime.

Teal'c arqua un sourcil, Daniel plissa les yeux, et Jacob le fixa intensément. "Que veux-tu dire Jack…" Commença ce dernier tout à coup très intéressé.

"Durant tout le temps, les capteurs vocaux du Prométhéus ont enregistrés."

"Que du grésillement, oui." Allégua Daniel.

"Non, pas tout le temps. Je me suis repassé les quatre jours en entier."

"Les quatre jours ?" Se plaignit Daniel comme si cela relevait de la folie ou de la bravoure.

O'Neill leva les mains. "J'avais beaucoup de temps à tuer. Mieux valait écouter ça que se coltiner ces Kelwoniens bornés !" Rétorqua Jack qui se référait aux négociations dont il s'était éclipsé à la première occasion. Daniel était tellement meilleur que lui pour ces choses là de toute façon. Pourquoi avait-il décidé de se passer plus de quatre-vingt-seize heures de grésillement, de bruits obtus et de stridulations en accéléré, il n'en savait fichtrement rien, mais franchement c'était l'idée la plus brillante qu'il avait eut de toute cette année… De l'année d'avant aussi… Peut-être même de toute sa vie si cela pouvait aider Sam. Un jour il remercierait ces foutus Kewloniens d'avoir été si casse-pieds. Enfin… Peut-être…

"Bien du temps, en effet. " Répliqua Daniel qui savait maintenant où O'Neill avait passé tout son temps.

"Je vais vous faire écouter. " Dit enfin Jack. Il se tourna vers l'ordinateur, grimpa le son des haut-parleurs à fond, et cliqua sur l'un des fichiers à l'écran.

Le grésillement s'atténua puis doucement ils entendirent une voix enfantine chantonner.

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are_

_Up above the world so high,  
Like a diamond in the sky.  
Twinkle, twinkle, little star,  
How I wonder what you are…  
_

Puis vint la voix de Sam.

_"Ma mère me chantait toujours cette berceuse quand j'étais petite."_

_"C'est si obscur." _Répondit la petite fille_._

_"Je suis si fatiguée."_

_"Mais tu ne peux pas dormir, pas maintenant."_

_"Pourquoi ?"_

_"Parce que nous devons parler."_

_"Parler ?"_

_"Oui."_

_"Très bien… de quoi veux-tu parler."_

_"D'un choix."_

_"Un choix ?"_

_"Oui, un choix."_

_"Je ne comprends pas."_

_"Que choisis-tu ?"_

_"Je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que je dois choisir ?"_

_"De souffrir ou non."_

_"Je… Je ne peux pas."_

_"Alors, je vais choisir pour toi, Samantha."_

_"Attends…"_

_"Il le faut."_

_"Non, n'avances pas !"_

_"Il le faut…"_

_"Ne me touches pas !"_

Un long silence, puis la voix de la petite fille revint.

_"De cette chaîne j'enlève sa bague… J'enlève son nom de tes lèvres… Son essence de ton être… J'enlève de tes yeux son visage… Éteint son reflet de ta mémoire… Sépare son âme de la tienne. Et aussi tout se qui te lie à elle. Maintenant elle peut s'envoler… Maintenant elle peut partir… elle peut partir…"_

"Stop ! Stop ! Stop !" Intervint Daniel Jackson. De nouveau cette sensation qu'il voyait sans voir et entendait sans entendre se manifesta en lui. Comme un mot que l'on veut prononcer sans y parvenir. Cette sensation était franchement désagréable.

Jack mit l'enregistrement en mode pause.

"De quoi… De qui… Est-ce qu'elle parle, bon sang ?" Questionna Daniel tentant toujours de trouver pourquoi il avait cette impression qu'il passait à côté de quelque chose d'important.

"De Janet." Rétorqua Jacob dans un souffle.

"Comment… vous…" Daniel déglutit avec difficulté. "…savez ça ?" Finit-il par déclamer. "Comment en être certain ? Je veux dire, que c'est bien de Janet dont parle cette… cette petite fille…"

"La bague accrochée sur la chaîne d'identification de l'armée que porte Sam sous son pull lorsqu'elle est en service, c'est Janet qui lui a offerte. Elles ont la même."

À cet aveu, Daniel plissa les yeux, Teal'c arqua un sourcil et Jack esquissa un petit sourire.

Au bout d'un moment Jacob fit un petit signe de tête vers l'ordinateur et en silence Jack remit l'enregistrement en route.

Encore un long silence. Puis des bruits de pas.

_"Tu dois manger pour reprendre des forces."_

_"As-tu un nom ?"_

_"Je suis Grace."_

_"Qui es-tu ?"_

_"Tu le sais."_

_"Non, je l'ignore."_

_"Je suis ton père." _

C'était la voix de Jacob, et les trois hommes se regardèrent vraiment étonnés.

_"Papa ?"_

_"Je sais, ça semble ridicule, mais quand on atteint un certain âge, on commence à voir les erreurs que l'on a fait en tant que parent. Ne le prend pas mal."_

_"Je sais, je n'ai pas la pêche en ce moment."_

_"Je voulais tant de choses pour toi Sam. Et regardes ce que ça a donné."_

_"Oui, vraiment, j'ai un terrible mal de crâne, c'est affreux."_

_"Es-tu heureuse Sam ?"_

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Contentes-toi de répondre à la question."_

_"Bien en ce moment, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'idéal, mais en général, je suis heureuse, oui."_

_"Non, tu ne l'es pas. Tu es contente de toi, tu es satisfaite, tu es en contrôle et c'est ça le problème."_

_"D'accord, je ne te suis pas du tout là."_

_"Je dis qu'il manque quelque chose d'essentiel à ta vie. Et qu'il est triste que tu ne saches pas de quoi je parle."_

_"Papa, je suis heureuse. J'ai vu et fait des choses que la plupart des gens ne peuvent même pas rêver. J'ai une vie incroyable."_

_"Et tu es seule."_

_"Dernièrement, ma vie amoureuse est un peu en arrière plan, être bloquer sur ce vaisseau y contribue quelque peu."_

_"Pas seulement dernièrement. Depuis toujours, Sam. Pendant tout le temps qu'elle était en vie, ta mère m'a fait découvrir un monde bien au-delà de mes ambitions et de ma carrière. Elle a donné un sens à ma vie et j'ai été honoré de l'aimer pendant le court moment qu'elle a été à mes côtés. Et si j'étais jeune à nouveau et que je devais une fois de plus la rencontrer pour une première fois, même si je savais ce que le destin lui réservait, je recommencerai. C'est ça l'amour. Sam, je sais que tu te refuses le droit de vivre cette expérience parce que tu pense que cela ne pourra que te faire souffrir en bout de ligne. Il est temps de changer ça et de laisser tes craintes derrière toi. Tu mérites d'aimer quelqu'un et d'être aimé en retour."_

L'enregistrement prit fin abruptement et le grésillement revint.

"Il n'y a rien d'autre…" Leur dit Jack.

"Mmmm…" Souffla Daniel Jackson interloqué. "Ça pourrait expliquer bien des choses… " Il réfléchit à toute vitesse cherchant à additionner toutes les variables. Pourquoi avait-il une fois de plus cette impression que quelque chose lui échappait ?

"Comme c'est étrange ?" Balbutia Jacob Carter en se frottant le front. "Cette conversation…" Il laissa sa phrase en suspends pour réfléchir. Jack, Daniel et Teal'c restèrent suspendus à ses lèvres, puis Jacob qui fixait un point invisible sur le sol leva les yeux pour les dévisager à tour de rôle. "Cette conversation avec Sam… Je l'ai eu il y a au moins six ans de ça…" Avoua-t-il déconfit. Ses mots mirent un temps avant de produire leurs effets.

"Vraiment ?" Fit Daniel incrédule.

Jacob se contenta de hocher la tête d'un air absent, puis ses yeux retournèrent fixer le plancher tandis qu'il se frottait le menton absorbé par ses pensées. Il se rappelait très bien cette fois où il était venu discuter avec elle. Très déterminé à convaincre Sam qu'il était temps qu'elle franchisse le pas, il lui avait servit cette même homélie. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de jouer au détective bien longtemps pour se rendre compte que Sam était amoureuse. Le problème c'était qu'il croyait qu'elle se refusait ce bonheur. Comme il se trompait.

Ce jour là, elle lui avait avouée qu'elle n'était plus seule. Qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, qu'elle était follement amoureuse d'une personne… et que cette personne était Janet Fraiser.

Jacob l'avait alors prit dans ses bras. Cette nouvelle l'avait rendu si heureux. Il avait cru qu'elle se refuserait ce bonheur toute sa vie. Peu importe les règles imposées par l'armée, peu importe sa carrière et tout ce que cela allait impliquer, au diable tout ça. Que Janet soit une femme n'était pas du tout important. L'important, c'était que Sam se donne enfin le droit d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Janet, avait donc conquit le cœur de sa fille, un exploit s'il considérait qu'elle avait réussi ce tour de force là où tous les autres avaient échoués. Sam était totalement et irrémédiablement subjuguée par cette femme, elle transpirait l'amour, un père sentait ces choses là. Bien que l'enregistrement différait quelque peu de cette conversation qu'ils avaient eut voilà six ans, elle était en bien des points identique.

Au cours des années, Jacob avait développé une profonde et sincère admiration pour Janet, et il était très fier de la considérer comme un membre de sa famille. Janet vouait un amour sans borne à Sam. Qu'est-ce qu'un père pouvait demander de mieux pour sa fille. Elles étaient si amoureuses l'une de l'autre. Et Cassie… Tout comme lui, Sam l'adorait. Cassandra était comme sa propre petite fille. Jacob grimaça un peu. Il n'y avait que Mark, le frère de Sam qui n'acceptait pas que sa sœur soit amoureuse d'une _femme_. Il était si borné… Jacob et lui s'étaient disputé à quelques reprises à ce sujet. Mark avait apprit à tolérer Janet, mais il s'évertuait à faire comme si cette dernière n'était qu'une bonne amie de Sam et rien de plus. Quel âne !

Que Sam ait oubliée les deux personnes les plus importantes de sa vie était inconcevable à ses yeux. Il avait prévu venir voir Sam pour lui parler mais une importante mission l'avait retenu ailleurs. Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il avait espéré que ce ne serait que passager mais apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Cette entité avait volontairement effacé la plus importante partie de la vie de sa fille, en fait, elle avait remit les compteurs de la vie amoureuse de Sam à zéro, et ça, c'était inacceptable. Restait à savoir pourquoi… Il se racla la gorge. "Comment va Cassie ?"

"Elle va bien. Elle n'est pas au courant de tout." Répondit simplement Jack.

"Et Janet."

"Mal."

Jacob hocha la tête faiblement.

Daniel regarda Jack d'un drôle d'air.

"Daniel ?" Demanda-t-il à l'intention de l'archéologue.

"J'ignorais que…" Il les regarda tour à tour, ferma la bouche, l'ouvrit encore pour la refermer puis se racla la gorge. "que…" Son regard voyagea de Jack à Teal'c. "Vous étiez… " Embarrassé, il repoussa ses lunettes sur son nez. Quelque chose, comme un déclic, se produisit en lui, mais il resta silencieux un peu déstabilisé en ouvrant de grands yeux. _Oh, mince ! Comment ai-je pu ne pas me souvenir de ça ?_ Songea-t-il fort décontenancé.

"Au _courant_." Répondit enfin Jacob pour le tirer de son embarras.

"Ouais… Exactement…" Éructa Daniel en se massant la nuque. Il les regarda tour à tour. "Je ne me souvenais pas de ça… enfin jusque là…" Éructa-t-il en avalant dru. "Cela m'arrive continuellement !" Continua Jackson. Depuis qu'il était revenu de chez les morts, ses souvenirs lui revenaient morceau par morceau. Il se tourna vers Jack pour se justifier. "Tu sais, depuis que je suis revenu…" Il pointa du doigt le plafond. "Certains bouts de mon passé et de ma mémoire me reviennent de façon fragmentaire… Merde ! J'avais totalement oublié que Sam et Janet étaient… Je suis vraiment désolé…" Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. "Jack… tu…"

Jack hocha la tête.

En vérité, Daniel se demandait comment ce dernier accusait le coup. Depuis combien de temps était-il au courant ? "Depuis longtemps ?"

"Depuis un petit moment." Affirma Jack en songeant qu'il avait été aveugle durant ces cinq dernières années. Ce n'est que tout récemment, un an environ, qu'il avait commencé à soupçonner qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre elles, et l'autre soir chez Janet, il en avait eu la confirmation.

Daniel se tourna vers Teal'c. "Tu savais, toi ?" Lui demanda Jackson à brûle pourpoint.

Teal'c inclina la tête. "Depuis 1998, Daniel Jackson."

Jack plissa les yeux. "Vraiment ?" Demanda-t-il incrédule. Pourquoi il ne lui en avait pas parlé avant ? Il aurait dû le faire, bon sang ! Son meilleur pote ! Et d'abord, pourquoi ne pas avoir soulevé la question puisque maintenant ils pouvaient tous faire le lien entre Janet, Cassandra et la perte de mémoire de Sam. Teal'c aurait dû en parler… Il allait l'entendre ! Il s'apprêtait à questionner Teal'c, mais Jacob le coupa en grimaçant un peu.

"S'il vous plaît, pourrait-on revenir à ce qui nous préoccupe ?" Il soupira lourdement. "Il est assurément arrivé quelque chose à Sam sur ce vaisseau, maintenant que nous en avons la preuve il faudrait déterminer ce que nous allons faire…"

Daniel mit un doigt sur sa bouche, son front se plissa et ses sourcils s'abaissèrent. Tous attendirent en silence tandis qu'il réfléchissait. De toute façon ils n'en faisaient pas moins eux-mêmes. "Qui est cette Grace ? Que faisait-elle sur le Prométhéus ? Une chose est certaine, personne ne doit savoir à part nous. Si l'armée apprenait que…" Il se parlait plus à lui-même qu'aux autres, plongé dans le tourbillon de ses hypothétiques élucubrations.

Jacob se racla la gorge, s'il laissait Jackson continuer sur cette lancée, ils en auraient pour toute la nuit. "Pour le moment, je dois retourner au siège des Tok'ras, mais Sam et moi avons rendez-vous sur la base du site Alpha dans quelques jours pour travailler sur le prototype de l'arme mise au point pour contrer les drones d'Anubis. Je lui parlerai là-bas. Faites-moi une faveur et détruisez cet enregistrement avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne découvre ça… Écoutez, voilà ce que nous allons faire…"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Jack grimpa dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton. Il avait fichtrement mal dormi. La porte coulissante se referma tandis qu'il réfléchissait. Ils avaient établit un plan d'action et même si leur chance de réussite était plutôt mince, ils allaient tenter quelque chose. Ce soir il irait voir Janet Fraiser, pour s'assurer qu'elle parle à Sam, ce n'étaient pas à eux que revenaient la charge de faire savoir à cette dernière qu'elle et Fraiser étaient impliquées dans une relation amoureuse. Ça s'était le travail de Janet. Il avait été clair avec elle l'autre soir, elle devait lui dire toute la vérité. Et elle devait le faire avant que Sam ne parte pour le site Alpha, du moins, si elle ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais il en doutait car ces deux là s'évitaient comme la peste depuis quelques temps. Jacob de son côté, une fois cela fait, parlerait à Sam. Si nécessaire, il utiliserait l'appareil mnémonique, sur elle, bien sûr à une fréquence moindre mais tout de même... On ne faisait pas d'omelettes sans casser des œufs. De toute façon, c'était sa fille, et Jack savait qu'il ne lui ferait pas courir de risque inutile. Cela valait la peine d'essayer… Fraiser ne devait pas savoir ce qu'ils projetaient faire. Si elle apprenait qu'ils avaient complotés derrière son dos, qu'ils lui avaient caché des choses et qu'ils comptaient utiliser cet appareil mnémonique sans son assistance ou encore son assentiment, ils étaient tous bon pour la casse. Elle serait sans pitié. Jack frissonna à cette simple pensée. Il était toujours à réfléchir à tout ça, quand les portes s'ouvrirent sur Carter et Jackson.

"Colonel." Le salua Sam en souriant.

"Carter." Répondit Jack en posant les yeux sur elle puis sur Jackson qui avait l'air de dormir debout. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul à avoir passé une sale nuit.

Daniel bailla et pointa un pouce derrière lui. "Café." Se contenta-t-il de dire en baillant de plus belle.

"On se reparle plus tard, d'accord ?"

Daniel se détourna et partit puis Sam entra dans l'ascenseur avec Jack. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle se mit à fredonner un air guilleret.

"On fredonne ?" Demanda O'Neill en se disant que cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

"Je fredonne ?" Rétorqua Carter étonnée de ne pas s'en être aperçu.

"Oui."

"Désolée."

Peut-être que Janet lui avait parlé en fin de compte. Il est vrai que Sam semblait différente depuis son retour de San Diego. La visite chez son frère avait eut un drôle d'effet sur elle. À moins que… _Oh merde… à moins que… _Pensa-t-il avant de demander. "Comment il s'appelle ?"

"Pourquoi vous…" Protesta Sam mais O'Neill lui coupa la parole.

"Vous fredonnez…" Rétorqua-t-il comme si cela expliquait tout.

"Pete." Se dépêcha d'ajouter Carter.

"Pete ?" Répéta O'Neill comme s'il avait mal entendu. Pourtant il n'avait pas mal entendu. _Oh merde… merde… merde… merde… merde…_ Pensa-t-il en se disant que la situation venait de se détériorer un peu plus. Il pensa un moment à Janet. _Merde !_

"Pete Shannahan, c'est un policier."

"On fait encore de la vitesse, Carter ?"

"Il est de Denver; c'est un ami de mon frère."

Oh voilà ! Bingo ! Carter se comportait bien différemment depuis son retour. C'était mauvais… très mauvais.

"Un _blind date_."

"Pathétique, je sais."

Ça l'était en effet, mais il n'allait pas le lui dire. Encore une fois il pensa à Janet. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle l'apprenne. "Non, c'est super." Répondit-il un peu sarcastique.

"Vraiment ?"

_Non, vraiment pas…_ "Ça ne l'est pas ?" Répliqua-t-il toute innocence.

"Bien, ce n'est pas sérieux ou quoi que ce soit."

Pourquoi cela ne le rassurait-il pas ? "Mais ça vaut que vous fredonniez." Répondit-il avec ironie.

"Monsieur…"

"Oh, Carter, ça ne me regarde pas." Mentit-il. "Je suis heureux que vous soyez heureuse à propos d'autre chose que…" _Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes O'Neill ?_ Se questionna-t-il. "… que des quarks."

Sam regarda Jack.

"Je suis plutôt bonne en matière de quarks, huh ?"

"Excellente." Encore une fois le visage du petit médecin s'imposa à lui. "C'est un peu inconfortable, pas vrai ?" Finit par ajouter Jack qui débattait mentalement avec le fait que ce Pete était une variable de trop dans leur parfaite petite équation.

"Ouais, un petit peu."

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et Jack sortit.

"Bonne chance." Lui lança-t-il en se disant qu'il se souhaitait exactement la même chose.

"Merci, Monsieur."

"Merde !" Lança-t-il à haute voix une fois les portes refermées en poursuivant son chemin. La situation dégénérait, il devait faire en sorte que Fraiser ne se rende compte de rien, sinon, la situation passerait de catastrophique à cataclysmique.

Sam se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace en repassant en détail sa coiffure. "Parfait." Dit-elle à son reflet dans le miroir. Prenant une bouteille de parfum, elle actionna la petite pompe au-dessus de sa tête. La brume odorante retomba sur elle comme un baume apaisant.

On sonna à la porte.

Elle s'admira une dernière fois dans la glace et vola plus qu'elle ne marcha vers la porte.

Décontenancée, elle baissa les yeux vers la petite femme qui se tenait sur le seuil. Décidément, s'était la dernière personne qu'elle s'attendait à trouver là. "Oh… Docteur Fraiser… Heu… Bonsoir…"

"Heu… Je tombe mal." S'empressa de répondre Janet à l'agonie. De toute évidence Sam était sur le point de sortir. Elle était attifée de sa plus belle robe et portait de magnifiques escarpins. Ses préférées. Sa coiffure et son maquillage étaient d'une perfection sidérante, elle avait l'air d'une parfaite danseuse de tango, ce qui ajouta à son malaise. La dernière fois qu'elle avait vue Sam c'était sur Kelowna et elle avait été plutôt froide avec elle. _Froide ? Tu veux dire impitoyable oui ! Une tigresse assoiffée de sang !_ Se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.Elle n'avait pas su cacher sa colère contre Sam à ce moment. Cette dernière n'avait pas même daignée retourner un seul de ses appels, pire, elle semblait faire tout en son pouvoir pour l'éviter sur la base. Et ça depuis bien avant cette malheureuse rencontre sur Kelwona. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Janet s'était enfin décidé à venir s'excuser et à avoir cette conversation avec Sam. Elle était venue pour lui dire la vérité. Toute la vérité… Mais maintenant…

"Heu… non, non, mais s'il vous plaît, entrez." Lui lança Sam en jetant un coup d'œil plein d'anticipation vers la rue par-dessus l'épaule de Janet.

"Non, non… heu… je vais revenir plus tard. J'aurais du téléphoner."

"J'ai tout de même quelques minutes, si vous voulez bien entrer." Lui lança Sam nerveuse en ouvrant sa porte toute grande.

"Non, ça va, merci." Répondit Janet en levant rapidement la main. "J'étais seulement venu m'excuser pour mon comportement sur Kelwona, je ne vous dérangerai pas plus longtemps, on en reparlera, d'accord ?"

"C'est moi qui devrais m'excuser, ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment, vous aviez raison." Reprit Sam en lui souriant faiblement. "Je suis vraiment désolée. Un thé glacé ça vous dirait ?" Lui proposa-t-elle en jetant un autre coup d'œil vers la rue sans se douter qu'elle plongeait un couteau dans le cœur de la petite doctoresse. Parce que c'était bien ce qu'elle faisait. Elle assassinait Janet au goutte à goutte.

"Non… une autre fois… vraiment." Janet recula de quelques pas. "Je dois y aller, on m'attend…" Mentit-elle. "Je n'aurais pas du débarquer à l'improviste. Je suis désolée." Elle se dirigea vers sa voiture sans se retourner, s'y engouffra, tourna la clé et vit Sam disparaître à l'intérieur. "Merde…" S'écria-t-elle en frappant son volant. Sam voyait quelqu'un d'autre. Elle embraya et roula jusqu'au coin de la rue avant que ses larmes ne l'empêchent de voir quoi que ce soit. Elle était furieuse. Furieuse et dévastée. Elle se gara sur le côté. C'était sa faute. Elle aurait du lui parler voilà un bon moment déjà mais elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Si seulement elle l'avait fait…

Ne sachant plus exactement depuis combien de temps elle était stationnée là, à se reprocher son manque de courage, elle vit une voiture s'arrêter devant chez Sam et vit un homme en descendre. Un autre cauchemar ? _Oh, non…_ _mon dieu, non…_

C'était bien réel.

Elle vit Sam grimper dans la voiture puis ils disparurent dans la nuit.

Quelques minutes passèrent ou était-ce que quelques heures ? Elle n'aurait su le dire tant elle avait la tête lourde; ses pensées étaient les ombres fugitives du délire. Tel un automate… sans plus rien ressentir… elle sortit sur le pavé… parcouru presque trois cents mètres… peut-être moins… glissa une enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres de Sam… revint sur ses pas… grimpa dans sa voiture et s'en fut à son tour dans la nuit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

La salle était bondée de retraités aux cheveux grisonnants pour la plupart, qui dansaient au son rythmé de la musique d'un band de swing sortit tout droit des années cinquante. Sur l'un des murs, était accrochée une longue banderole sur laquelle était écrit : _Bon 50__ième__ Anniversaire Harry et Mary_. Des serpentins et des guirlandes pendaient du plafond, partout sur les tables drapées de nappes blanches brûlaient de petits lampions, mais la pièce maîtresse de ce décor un peu kitch était la grosse boule en miroir qui trônait au-dessus de la piste de danse.

Bien sûr, elle et Pete, n'étaient pas passés inaperçus et plusieurs fois Sam s'était prise à retourner de petits sourires en coin que les gens, hommes ou femmes, lui prodiguaient en catimini. Il lui semblait que cela faisait des lustres qu'elle ne s'était pas autant amusée. Pete était attentionné, romantique, aimable et aussi galant qu'un chevalier servant. Que pouvait-elle demander de plus ? Pourtant, comme plusieurs fois depuis qu'elle était revenue saine et sauve de son petit *_voyage*_ sur le Prométhéus, elle avait cette impression que quelque chose n'était pas à sa place. Qu'elle n'était pas à sa place… Comme s'il manquait une constellation importante dans le ciel étoilé de sa vie… Comme si elle avait perdu quelque chose d'inestimable sans savoir exactement ce que c'était… En dépit de tous ces efforts elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à chasser cet inconfort.

Soupirant lourdement elle attrapa la main que lui tendait Pete. Sur la piste de danse, les couples dansaient enlacés. La soirée touchait à sa fin. Bien décidée à ne pas laisser ces sombres pensées lui gâcher son plaisir, elle fit le vide en se levant pour suivre son cavalier.

"C'est super." Lui souffla Sam après l'avoir embrassé. Elle avait vraiment passé une belle soirée et tenait à le remercier pour ça. C'était si rare qu'elle se laissait aller.

"Il y a quelque chose de rassurant à savoir que les gens restent ensemble quoi qu'il arrive, pas vrai ?" Lui dit Pete.

Sam lui sourit sans répondre puis appuya sa tête contre la sienne. Ainsi, il ne pourrait pas voir l'expression de son visage. Cette phrase, même si elle ne pouvait dire quoi, évoquait quelque chose de puissant en elle. Elle ferma les yeux. Bizarrement, le visage de Janet apparu derrière ses paupières closes et elle ouvrit les yeux. _Quoi qu'il arrive…_ Répéta une petite voix dans sa tête. Sam se sentait si désemparée en ce moment, elle ferma de nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait triste, coupable, et assez confuse. Comme si, sans le savoir, elle trahissait un serment. Une fois de plus, le visage du petit médecin flotta dans les méandres de son esprit sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi. Elle aurait du insister pour que Janet reste tout à l'heure. Elle était bien consciente de l'avoir fuit depuis des jours… Pour la centième fois au moins, elle se promit d'avoir une conversation avec elle. _Demain… Demain je vais lui parler…_ Se promit-elle. Elle se sentait si pitoyable. Pitoyable de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Pitoyable de repousser ce moment depuis des jours et des jours… Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle fuyait comme ça… Une fois de plus elle fit des efforts incommensurables pour chasser toute cette culpabilité qui planait au-dessus de sa tête comme une épée de Damoclès. Ce soir, c'était sa soirée. Ce soir, décida-t-elle, elle allait franchir le pas avec Pete.

Janet toucha le fond.

Sa cuillère ne racla que du vide. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte qu'elle venait d'atteindre le fond du contenant de crème glacée. "Merde." Lança-t-elle. Elle était à ce point perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle avait à peine eut conscience de tout ce qu'elle venait d'engloutir. Déjà elle se sentait nauséeuse, elle allait payer très cher cet abus et elle le savait. Pour être honnête, ce n'était pas seulement ça qui lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle regarda sa montre. 22h15. Il n'était pas trop tard pour aller reprendre ce qu'elle avait laissé dans la boîte aux lettres de Sam.

Elle mit le contenant vide au rebus et secoua la tête. _Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote, Janet Fraiser !_ Se tança-t-elle. Elle marcha d'un pas décidé vers la porte en attrapant son trousseau de clés qui traînait là où elle l'avait lancé sur le comptoir. Maintenant tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était aller reprendre cette satanée enveloppe. _Cette fois, Janet tu as vraiment tout gâché ! Si tu lui avais parlé avant ! Hé merde. _Elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup. "Ahhhhh !" Passant près de faire un arrêt cardiaque, elle lança un cri perché dans les aigus en portant une main à sa poitrine.

Là, devant elle, se tenait Jack O'Neill, le doigt tendu à quelques millimètres du carillon. "Fraiser !" Dit-il en souriant à belles dents.

Elle reprit son souffle puis le regarda déconcerté. "Bon sang ! Colonel ?! Que faites-vous là ?!" Lâcha-t-elle toujours sous le choc.

"Je vous rends visite."

Elle lui jeta un regard extatique pas tout à fait encore remise. "À cette heure ?" Lui demanda-t-elle en jetant une fois de plus un œil à sa montre. Le malheur lui collait aux chevilles comme la pestilence aux rats ! Qu'avait-elle fait au bon dieu pour qu'il la punisse ainsi ? O'Neill possédait un réel don pour se pointer au mauvais moment. Elle devait être damnée et s'en doute le diable s'amusait-il à ses dépends.

"Vous sortiez ?" Répondit-il sans ambages.

"Oui… J'allais chez Sam." Lui dit-elle en espérant que cette réponse serait suffisante pour le faire partir.

Comme elle se trompait…

"Chez Sam ?" Dit-il en plissant les yeux comme si elle venait de lui annoncer qu'elle s'en allait à la guillotine.

"Oui, chez Sam." Répondit-elle rapidement en soupirant lourdement. Pourquoi cela semblait-il tout à coup le mettre mal à l'aise.

"Oh… Je peux entrer ?" Demanda-t-il ensuite en faisant un petit signe de tête vers l'intérieur.

"Non." Fit-elle agacée en grimaçant un peu et en le dardant du regard.

"S'il vous plaît, je dois vous parler." Gémit-il d'une petite voix.

Elle le regarda longuement puis finit par ouvrir sa porte toute grande en lui faisant signe d'entrée. Elle allait l'entendre et l'expédier vite fait. Elle jeta une fois de plus un coup d'œil à sa montre. 22h20.

"Il vous reste un peu de cette bouteille de tequila ?"

"Oui." Répondit-elle sans même daigner faire le moindre geste. Pas question de lui servir quoi que ce soit. "Venez-en au fait, O'Neill."

"D'accord, pas de tequila. Vous avez parlé à Carter ?"

"Oui et non." Répondit-elle encore d'un ton froid et quelque peu empressée de le voir repartir.

"Je vois. Vous alliez le faire, c'est ça ?" Supposa-t-il en faisant un petit signe vers les clés qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

"Non."

"Non ?" Il la regarda comme s'il venait de lui pousser une seconde tête. "Vous n'alliez pas chez elle à l'instant ?"

"Oui, mais pas pour lui parler." Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux puis roula les yeux au plafond. "J'allais récupérer quelque chose que j'ai oubliée."

"Donc vous lui avez parlé ?" Émit-t-il, tout à fait embrouillé.

"Non."

"Vous ne lui avez pas parlé ?"

"Non."

"À quoi vous joué, Fraiser ?" Rétorqua Jack tout à fait confus avant de reprendre aussitôt. "Écoutez…"

"Non, vous écoutez-moi." Le coupa Janet. "Je ne lui parlerai pas. Et vous non plus. Personne ne lui dira quoi que ce soit, vu ?" Lui dit-elle d'un ton acerbe. Comme il ne répondait rien elle soupira de plus belle. "Elle voit quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne m'interposerai pas. Considérez, colonel, que nous avons rompu. Dossier clos. Satisfait maintenant ?" Termina-t-elle certaine que cela serait amplement suffisant pour clore la discussion et pour qu'il reparte comme il était venu.

"Oh, vous êtes au courant…" Souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux vers ses chaussures comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante en ce bas monde.

Elle ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. "Pardon ?" Demanda-t-elle certaine qu'elle avait mal entendu.

"Pour Pete, je veux dire…" Répéta-t-il en relevant la tête.

Elle n'avait donc pas mal entendu. Il y eut un déclic en elle et un feu commença à couver au creux de son estomac. Ce feu se transforma bien vite en lave incandescente qui commença à circuler dans ses veines. _Il savait. Il savait._ "Pete ? C'est son nom ?" Dit-elle sur un ton qui venait de perdre quelques octaves. Le feu s'éteignit et fut remplacé par autre chose. Tel une pluie verglacée qui givre tout sur son passage, elle sentit son sang se figer dans ses veines et remonter jusqu'à son cœur qui se métamorphosa peu à peu en bloc de glace. Quelque chose venait de se disloquer en elle. Jack reconnu instantanément les signes avant coureur du raz de marrée qui allait déferler sur lui d'un instant à l'autre. "Alors vous êtes au courant ?" Poursuivit-elle en posant sur lui un regard glacial. "Vous saviez et vous ne m'avez rien dit ?" Oh ! Il allait l'entendre ! Elle inspira un bon coup accumulant ainsi un maximum de fiel à lui déverser. Quand elle en aurait finit avec lui, il serait sourd. Sourd et muet à tout jamais.

Il leva les mains pour l'empêcher de le descendre en flamme. "Je viens de l'apprendre. C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici." Mentit-il. En fait, il était venu pour la convaincre de parler à Sam puisque c'était le plan. Cela aurait peut-être suffit à évincé Pete du paysage, du moins il avait cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Mais maintenant la donne venait de changer puisque Fraiser était au courant. Il était temps de passer au plan B. Il grimaça. _Quel plan B ?_

Janet se passa une main dans les cheveux, puis changea d'idée. Il serait toujours temps de lui passer un savon d'enfer une fois qu'elle aurait récupéré cette foutue enveloppe. "D'accord, vous savez et je sais. Maintenant je dois y aller."

"Où ? Chez carter ?"

"Non, en enfer…" Répondit-elle sèchement. "Bien sûr chez Carter. Je dois absolument aller récupérer quelque chose."

"Quoi ?"

"Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, cela ne vous regarde pas."

"Vous avez raison. Je viens avec vous."

"Hors de question. Maintenant partez."

Il jeta un œil à sa main gauche et y vit un jonc en or. "Ce jonc, vous avez le même, pas vrai ?" Elle jeta un œil à sa propre main sans répondre et il poursuivit. "Vous portez cet anneau sur votre chaîne d'identification quand vous êtes en service ? Tout comme elle d'ailleurs."

Elle joua un instant avec son anneau en le faisant tourner autour de son doigt. Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Sam lui avait-elle fait des confidences ? Pourtant, elle savait que c'était impossible. Bon dieu ! Comment pouvait-il savoir ? Elle pâlit. "C'est Sam qui vous en a parlé ?" Demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

"Non, Grace."

"Grace ?"

"Vous devriez vous asseoir, doc." Lui dit-il en s'assoyant et en tirant la chaise à ses côtés pour l'inciter à en faire de même. Au bout d'un moment fort contrariée, elle finit par le rejoindre.

"Il y a quelque chose que vous ignorez, Docteur Fraiser." Jack se racla la gorge. "Quelque chose que l'on ne vous a pas dit."

"On ?!"

Jack grimaça et ferma les yeux une fraction de seconde. _Oh ! Jack ! Tu es vraiment le dernier des idiots !_ Se dit-il avant de poursuivre. "J'ai trouvé quelque chose. Un enregistrement."

Maintenant, il avait toute son attention.

"Un enregistrement ?"

Il lui raconta brièvement en répétant vaguement ce qu'avait dit Grace ainsi que la conversation entre Jacob et Sam sur le Prométhéus. Elle l'écouta en silence en reprenant graduellement ses couleurs. À la fin, elle avait les joues en feu et elle dardait sur lui ses prunelles sombres comme si elle cherchait à disséquer son âme en quelques coups de scalpel. Puis elle se leva brusquement.

"Debout !"

"Quoi ?" Demanda Jack certain que son heure était venue.

"J'ai dit debout ! Nous allons à la base ! Je veux entendre cet enregistrement, O'Neill."

"Impossible."

"Impossible ?" Elle le foudroya du regard. "Oh ! Non, non, non, nous allons à la base, maintenant !"

"Nous l'avons détruit." Dit-il d'une petite voix débordante de culpabilité et de frayeur. Elle n'allait pas apprécier.

"Vous avez quoi !?" S'étrangla presque Janet certaine une fois de plus d'avoir mal entendu.

"Nous l'avons détruit. Nous voulions nous assurer que personne ne mette la main dessus."

Elle ferma les yeux totalement hors d'elle puis prit quelques bonnes inspirations. "Vous, vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ?" Sa voix était aussi tranchante que le fil d'une lame de rasoir et son regard noir évoquait des fleuves de glaces. Elle le regarda un moment encore comme s'il était le pire idiot qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré de toute sa vie, puis elle se raidit. Une colère sourde grondait en elle, il pouvait le sentir. "Merde, O'Neill." Lâcha-t-elle survoltée. "Maintenant, j'ai besoin d'un verre."

Elle disparut au salon un moment, revint avec la bouteille de tequila, ne prit qu'un seul verre dans l'armoire, s'assit de nouveau, se servit à boire et avala d'un trait une bonne rasade d'alcool.

Apparemment, Jack n'aurait pas la chance de goûter ne serait-ce qu'une seule goutte de cette bouteille. Il s'abstint de demander de toute façon, sachant très bien qu'il se tenait droit dans sa ligne de tir. Au bout d'un moment après avoir sans doute poussée une litanie de jurons mentale, elle leva de nouveau les yeux sur lui. "Autre chose que je devrais savoir, Colonel ? " Demanda-t-elle sur un ton gorgée de venin.

Il ajouta encore que Jacob devait parler à Sam d'ici quelques jours puis se tut. Janet poussa la bouteille et le verre dans sa direction, mais il n'y toucha pas. Le visage de Janet, remarqua-t-il, était maintenant aussi blanc que de la craie.

Complètement abasourdi, elle se sentait de plus en plus mal. Non seulement ils lui avaient cachés une information capitale, mais ils avaient détruit la seule évidence qui aurait peut-être pu l'aider à découvrir ce qui était vraiment arrivé à Sam. Elle était terriblement en colère. En colère et aussi totalement à l'envers. De nouveau elle eut la nausée. Elle repensa à Sam qui en ce moment même était en compagnie de cet homme. Les nausées revinrent en force et se firent plus violentes. "Merde, O'Neill." Souffla-t-elle avant de se lever d'un bond et détaler comme un lapin.

Jack resta à la cuisine interloqué. Peut-être n'auraient-ils pas du détruire ce foutu enregistrement. Maintenant il le regrettait presque. D'un autre côté, ne pas le faire leur aurait fait courir un risque tout à fait inutile. Les faits étaient les faits. Rien ne pourrait y changer quoi que ce soit. Jacob parlerait à Sam et il avait bon espoir que cela fonctionne. Dans le cas échéant, Fraiser ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Cela l'attrista. Au bout d'un moment il marcha vers la salle de bain. Janet allait sans doute le virer, mais il en avait cure. Il entra et l'aperçut assise parterre en sueur. Elle était adossée au mur et semblait vraiment mal en point.

"Ça va ?"

Elle lui jeta un regard en coin. "Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?" Elle fixa le plancher. "À part le fait que vous ayez détruit la seule et unique piste qui m'aurait peut-être permis d'enfin savoir ce qui lui était arrivée, qu'elle ce soit trouvée un petit ami et aussi du fait que je sois intolérante au lactose, je vais très bien."

"Intolérante au lactose ? " Répéta-t-il un peu dans le brouillard en fronçant les sourcils.

"Oui, je me sentais un brin suicidaire, alors je n'y suis pas allée de main morte et j'ai vidé un contenant de crème glacée au chocolat, heureux maintenant ?"

"Oh, je vois."

"Non, vous ne voyez rien… Vous êtes pire qu'un aveugle, O'Neill. " Puis elle bougea rapidement et s'accrocha à la cuvette pour rendre une fois de plus tripes et boyaux.

Il trouva une débarbouillette qu'il imbiba d'eau glacée et la lui posa sur la nuque. La crise passée, elle se recula à nouveau pour s'adosser au mur.

"Vous allez survivre ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet.

"À mon intolérance oui. Au reste je l'ignore."

"Vous êtes certaine ? Je peux vous reconduire à la base si vous voulez."

"Non, ce n'est pas la peine. Je vais déjà mieux, vraiment." Elle inspira profondément. "L'intolérance au lactose n'est pas mortelle…" Elle le regarda un instant comme si elle débattait mentalement puis poursuivit. "Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi, O'Neill."

"Tout ce que vous voudrez doc, demandez, je suis votre homme."

Elle lui jeta un regard noir et resta un moment silencieuse à prendre quelques profondes inspirations. Dieu qu'elle se sentait mal. "J'ai laissé une enveloppe dans la boîte aux lettres de Sam. J'aimerais que vous la récupériez pour moi."

"Une enveloppe ?"

"Oui, une enveloppe. Ne me demandez pas ce qu'elle contient, vous le savez déjà. Allez-y maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Je ne veux pas qu'elle prenne connaissance de son contenu. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?"

"J'irais quand je me serai assuré que vous êtes ok."

Elle lui fit un signe de main. "Ça va aller, je me sens déjà mieux. Je vais me mettre au lit et dormir."

"Doc…"

"Allez-y maintenant, O'Neill ! " Vociféra-t-elle sur un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à l'argumentation.

Il finit par hocher la tête. "Très bien." Il recula puis sortit de la salle de bain, attrapa ses clés et sortit. Inspirant profondément, il porta son regard vers le ciel étoilé. Pour rien au monde, il n'irait récupérer cette enveloppe. Sam devait savoir. Fraiser allait sans doute l'écorcher vif pour ça, mais tant pis. La vérité devait éclater au grand jour. Il sourit avant de monter dans son véhicule, mieux valait vivre ses derniers moments dans la plénitude.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Sam avançait le long des couloirs gris de la base en direction de l'une des chambres adjacentes à l'infirmerie. Une fois de plus, les événements s'étaient précipités. Hier matin, Daniel leur avait parlé de ses rêves. Il leur avait expliqué qu'il avait l'impression d'être spectateur de ses rêves. Daniel avait comprit que quelque chose clochait. En salle de réunion, SG-1 avait informé le Général de leurs soupçons. Sam avait des raisons de croire qu'Osiris était sur Terre et qu'elle agissait sur les rêves du Docteur Jackson pour le forcer à déchiffrer la tablette qui contenait l'emplacement de la Cité Perdu des Anciens. Elle la suspectait d'utiliser l'appareil mnémonique pour explorer les souvenirs de Daniel et avait alors suggérée d'utiliser le brouilleur de fréquence qu'elle avait créé pour piéger Osiris. SG-1 avait donc passé la nuit en planque devant chez Daniel à attendre qu'Osiris se montre. Bien sûr, elle ignorait que Pete les surveillait. Les choses avaient prit un mauvais tournant, mais au final Jack avait réussi à tirer une fléchette tranquillisante dans le dos d'Osiris mettant un terme à cette hécatombe. Manque de pot, Pete avait été blessé lors de l'explosion de leur camionnette de surveillance.

Comme c'était le protocole d'isoler les civiles du reste de la base, Pete occupait l'une des chambres que l'on réservait à cet effet et on avait placé deux soldats en faction devant sa porte pour des raisons de sécurités. Sam n'avait pas eu une seule minute à elle depuis ce matin. Elle avait passé la journée à rédiger une foule de rapports. Le fait qu'un civil se soit retrouvé mêlé à toute cette affaire avait passablement compliqué les choses. Elle avait du se perdre en explications pour justifier la présence de Pete sur la scène des événements. Il avait été témoin de trop de choses classées top secret, et maintenant, elle avait reçu l'autorisation de lui expliquer ce qui s'était passé et sur son réel travail. Janet s'était occupée de Pete paraît-il. À cette pensée elle grimaça. Elle songea au malaise qui s'était installé entre elles. Sam s'en voulait tellement, de ne pas l'avoir retenu l'autre soir quand cette dernière était passé chez elle. Cette situation avait déjà trop durée. Malheureusement elle n'aurait pas la chance de la voir avant plusieurs jours puisque demain elle partait pour le site Alpha. Elle dépassa les deux soldats et entra dans la chambre de Pete.

"Hey, ils te traitent bien ?"

"Ouais. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il y avait un hôpital sous la montagne Cheyenne."

Janet tourna le coin et avisa les deux molosses qui flanquaient la chambre de Pete Shannahan. _Tu es vraiment masochiste, tu aurais dû laisser Warner s'occuper de lui…_ Se dit-elle bien trop furibonde contre elle-même pour reconnaître que c'était la curiosité qui l'avait poussée à s'occuper de ce Shannahan. Elle venait jeter un dernier coup d'œil à son patient avant de rentrer chez elle.

Janet stoppa net devant la porte. Une fraction de seconde qui lui parut une éternité. Là, assis sur le rebord du lit, Sam était occupé à embrasser son nouveau petit ami.

Janet, simula fouiller dans les différents dossiers qu'elle tenait dans ses bras puis feignit avoir oublié quelque chose avant de tourner les talons et de repartir à fond la caisse dans la direction d'où elle était venue.

Elle passa près d'entrer en collision avec O'Neill qui tournait le coin au même moment. Les yeux toujours rivés au plancher, elle le dépassa comme une flèche sans même le saluer. Il s'arrêta un moment interloqué puis se dit qu'elle devait avoir une urgence. Quand il s'arrêta devant la chambre du nouveau prince charmant de Sam, il comprit de quelle urgence il s'agissait. _Hé merde ! _Il adressa un petit signe de tête aux deux gardes.

Passant la tête par la porte, il se racla la gorge.

"Carter, je peux vous parler un instant ?" Lança-t-il sans préambule.

Sam absorbé par tout ce qu'elle était en train de raconter à Pete sursauta. "Huh… oui… bien sûr…" Fit-elle en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers lui, sortit de la chambre, puis suivit Jack suffisamment loin pour éviter que les deux soldats ne puissent entendre.

"Vous avez lu votre courrier ?"

"Quoi ?"

"Avez-vous lu votre courrier, Major Carter ?"

"Il y a un mémo que je n'ai pas lu ?" Demanda Carter qui avait pourtant épluchée tous ses courriels et ouvert toutes les enveloppes sur son bureau.

"Non, pas ce courrier là !" Fit Jack avec impatience. "Votre courrier personnel… Celui qui se trouve dans votre boîte aux lettres !" Il ne pouvait pas être plus clair.

"Heu… non… je… je n'ai pas eu le temps de le faire… pourquoi ?" Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Pourquoi lui demandait-il cela ?

"Écoutez, Carter." Commença Jack d'un ton ferme. "Un bon conseil." Poursuivit-il aussitôt. "Quand vous en aurez finit avec…" Incertain du titre dont il voulait l'affubler, il fit un petit geste de la main vers la chambre de Pete. "Lui… et que vous rentrerez chez-vous, lisez votre courrier, d'accord." Termina-t-il.

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux interloqués. "Que… quoi ?" Finit-elle par articulée tout à fait à côté de ses pompes. Pourquoi O'Neill voulait-il qu'elle lise son courrier ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de toute façon… "Po…" Voulu-t-elle demander mais il fut plus rapide qu'elle.

"Lisez votre courrier." Lui redit-il avec aplomb avant de repartir en la laissant mariner dans son jus.

Mille et une questions lui vinrent en tête. Plissant les yeux, elle secoua la tête incrédule avant de retourner aux côtés de Pete.

Assise dans le confortable canapé qui faisait face à l'âtre d'un petit foyer, Sam pleurait doucement. Sur ses genoux, trônait une petite pile de photos glacées. Pourquoi Janet ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? Elle se sentait trahit. Elle repassa une fois de plus les photos en revue : elle et Cassandra en gros plan qui souriaient à belles dents. Elle, Cassie et Janet se tenant toutes les trois par les épaules devant un gâteau ou était inscrit _15 ans, bonne fête Cass. _Une où Janet était assise sur elle tandis qu'elle la serrait de ses bras et une dernière où elle embrassait tendrement Janet en tendant une main vers l'appareil photo pour empêcher quelqu'un, sans doute Cassie, de prendre une photo. C'était indéniable. Janet et elle avaient été beaucoup plus que des amies.

Beaucoup plus que de très, très bonnes amies.

C'était si dérangeant.

Comment cela était-il possible ? Elle et Janet _ensemble_… Elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait à y croire. "Merde !"

Janet aurait dû lui en parler. Sam secoua la tête en exhalant doucement.

Elle pensa un instant à Pete… Elle n'aurait jamais dû coucher avec lui.

Sam ferma les yeux. Pourquoi, bon sang, Janet ne lui avait-elle rien dit ? _Parce que tu ne te rappel pas même ces photos !_ Lui dit sa petite voix intérieure. Elle renifla bruyamment. _Si tu avais retourné ses appels… si tu lui avais donné la chance de le faire… si tu l'avais retenu l'autre soir… si… si… si… _Toutes les pièces du puzzle commençaient à se mettre en place dans sa tête. Cette tension qu'il y avait entres elles, l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas à sa place, les réactions de Janet, ses propres réactions. Tout ça faisait du sens maintenant. Même si elle ne se souvenait toujours de rien, au moins elle comprenait un peu plus. Elle regarda sa montre. 3h30 du matin. Dans moins de trois heures, elle devait partir pour le site Alpha. Elle pensa de nouveau à Pete. Warner lui avait signé son congé pour ce matin. Elle prit la décision de ne pas le voir avant qu'il reparte. Elle ne verrait ni Janet, ni Pete. Elle avait besoin de remettre de l'ordre dans sa tête. Fermant les yeux, elle soupira lourdement. Cela tournait au cauchemar. Que ressentait-elle pour Pete ? Certes, elle l'aimait bien… Plus que bien… Bon sang ! Ils avaient fait l'amour ! Si seulement elle pouvait revenir en arrière ! Et Janet ? Ses pensées se tournèrent vers le petit médecin. Depuis combien de temps étaient-elles ensemble avant que… Avant qu'elle oubli tout ? Au moins deux ans si elle se fiait à la photo d'anniversaire de Cassie. _Merde !_

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Sam. Elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Mon dieu ! Que lui était-il arrivé sur le Prométhéus ? Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir dire à Janet ? Salut, Janet, tu vois, je t'aime, mais comme tu as oublié de me le faire savoir, hé bien j'ai rencontré quelqu'un, alors on reste amies, d'accord ? Ou encore. Oh, Pete tu sais, toi et moi ce n'était pas vraiment sérieux. Je suis avec quelqu'un d'autre depuis je ne sais plus quand et je l'ai trompé avec toi sans le savoir, alors ne m'en veux pas mais ciao !?

"Arghhh…." Grogna Sam en se prenant la tête à deux mains. Tout ça était trop démentiel. Elle prit sa décision. Elle ferait savoir à Janet ainsi qu'à Pete qu'elle rompait, voilà tout…

Elle ferma les yeux en soupirant.

Elle se sentait anéantit.

Le sommeil finit par la rattraper au détour. Cela faisait d'ailleurs presque quarante-huit heures qu'elle n'avait par fermé l'œil, et elle s'endormit tandis que les larmes séchaient doucement sur ses joues pâles.

Sam suivit son père des yeux. Jacob était énervé car il ne retrouvait plus ses marques sur le nouveau site Alpha. Il était aussi inquiet car la menace d'une attaque d'Anubis était de plus en plus éminente.

"Où est la matrice de cristal ?" Grogna-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

"Près des cristaux primaires." Répondit tranquillement Sam.

"Je ne retrouve plus rien ici, j'avais établi un système de classement sur l'ancien site."

"L'emplacement de l'ancien site Alpha a été compromit quand Anubis a utilisé une sonde mentale sur Jonas. Tu n'aurais tout de même pas souhaité que nous traînions par-là, pas vrai ?"

"Je veux seulement être en mesure de travailler le plus efficacement possible. Les drones d'Anubis sont en train de botter les fesses aux Seigneurs Goa'ulds et nous sommes les prochains. Ce prototype devrait être prêt depuis des semaines déjà."

"Il est prêt, il n'est simplement pas tout à fait terminé."

"Distinction intéressante." Lâcha Jacob agacé.

"Nous n'avons obtenu l'appareil de Telchak que depuis un mois. Je suis étonnée que nous en ayons fait quelque chose aussi rapidement."

"Dans sa configuration actuelle, cette arme n'est efficace qu'à 70% pour contrer leur technologie de réanimation."

"L'unité de contrôle que vous avez utilisé n'a pas été correctement calibré, celui-ci sera beaucoup mieux." Lui répondit-elle en lui désignant le petit unité de contrôle sur lequel elle travaillait.

"Peut-être." Se contenta-t-il de répondre sans trop d'optimiste.

"N'as-tu pas prit ton café ce matin ?"

"Selmak n'aime pas le café."

"Tu as laissé tomber le café pour ton symbiote ? Je ne savais pas."

"Nous ne nous parlons plus, Sam." Voilà un bon préambule pour le plan qu'ils avaient élaboré. Une parfaite entrée en la matière. Il sourit. Janet lui avait très certainement parlé étant donné que Jack était sensé y avoir veillé. Ça faciliterait grandement les choses. Juste au moment où il s'apprêtait à aborder le sujet, l'alarme se déclencha dans la base du site Alpha et un soldat entra en trombe dans le laboratoire.

"Lieutenant Glen, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?" Lui demanda Sam inquiète.

"Nous sommes attaqués, un vaisseau Goa'uld vient de pénétrer dans l'atmosphère. Le Colonel Riley a ordonné l'évacuation immédiate vers le site Béta. Il faut y aller maintenant."

Une forte explosion fit trembler le laboratoire. Ils devaient télécharger les plans de l'arme dans le cristal de mémoire et effacer le disque dur de l'ordinateur avant de quitter. Sam et Jacob se dépêchèrent de procéder. C'est alors qu'un drone entra dans la pièce et les attaqua. Jacob utilisa le prototype à deux reprises avant que lui et Sam ne s'enfuient vers la forêt. La déflagration les atteignit de plein fouet.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

_Twinkle twinkle little star_

_How I wonder what you are…_

Cette comptine résonna clairement dans les méandres de son esprit et Sam ouvrit les yeux en se demandant où elle était. Ce trouvait-elle toujours sur le Prométhéus ? Avait-elle fait un cauchemar ? Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien et une atroce brûlure lui cuisait la cuisse gauche. Elle émergea de son brouillard mental. Puis elle se rappela l'attaque et leurs fuites.

Elle devait avoir été soufflée comme un fétu de paille par la déflagration qui avait réduit en poussière les bâtiments du site Alpha. Sentant monter la menace d'un danger, elle scruta la forêt autour d'elle avant de jeter un œil à cette vilaine blessure. Une sueur soudaine traça des sillons sur son visage, à travers la poussière et la crasse. La nausée s'installa dans son estomac. Cette chose était après elle. Elle jeta un autre coup d'œil à sa blessure. Si elle s'en sortait vivante, Janet opérerait sa magie sur elle en lui faisant la plus magnifique des sutures. Elle possédait ce don incroyable…

Sam se figea net. Portant la main à son cou, elle retira doucement sa chaîne de sous son pull et la souleva devant ses yeux. Les deux petites plaques d'identifications se balancèrent en tournoyant mollement. Il manquait quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. "Janet." Dit-elle à voix haute complètement abasourdie.

Jack et Teal'c avaient finit par la retrouver et l'avait sauvé in extremis des projets assassin de ce foutu drone. Tout était terminé maintenant, Jack avait réussi à le trucider, et Teal'c veillait au grain, le drone bien étalé à ses pieds à quelques mètres de là.

Assit sur un tas de roches, la tête bien nichée au creux de son épaule, Jack l'entendit renifler. Elle pleurait doucement.

"C'est fini, Carter, c'est fini."

"Je me souviens de tout, Colonel." Lui avoua-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

Il tourna la tête pour poser un instant les yeux sur elle sans rien dire.

Elle lui retourna son regard. "Je me souviens de tout. De Cassie… de Janet… de tout."

O'Neill sourit. "Vraiment ?" Il la serra un peu plus. "Ça c'est une bonne nouvelle."

Elle s'essuya les yeux. "Je crois que j'ai reçu un sacré coup à la tête quand l'explosion m'a projeté contre un arbre."

"Un coup à la tête, hein." Répéta-t-il songeur. S'il avait su que c'était ce que ça lui prenait pour retrouver ses souvenirs, il se serait fait une joie de l'assommer lui-même.

Sam sourit faiblement. "Comment va-t-elle ?"

"Oh, disons que ces derniers temps elle n'a pas à proprement parler la pêche. Mais je crois qu'elle va rapidement s'en remettre, pas vrai ?"

"J'espère qu'elle pourra me pardonner."

"Oh, je crois que ce ne sera pas un problème, Carter."

Une fois de plus Sam était étendue dans l'un des lits de l'infirmerie. Quand elle avait ouvert les yeux, son père se trouvait à ses côtés. Il avait été très inquiet. Il lui avait ensuite expliquer que les choses avaient plutôt dégénérés concernant l'alliance entre les Tok'ras et les Terriens. Autrement dit, il n'y avait plus d'alliance. Amer, il lui avait annoncé qu'ils ne pourraient pas se revoir avant un bon moment. Il allait faire tout en son pouvoir pour rétablir les liens brisés avec la terre. Il lui avait aussi promit qu'il reviendrai éventuellement. Après un adieu aussi bref que déchirant, il était repartit la laissant seule. Un remord violent s'empara d'elle soudainement, une tristesse mêlée de culpabilité la submergea et elle sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues pâles. Quel gâchis !

Elle souleva les draps pour poser un regard sur le bandage qui couvrait sa blessure à la cuisse. Janet s'était-elle occupée d'elle ? Elle avait naviguée entre conscience et inconscience pendant des jours lui semblait-il, et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir. Décidément ces derniers temps, c'était à la mode. Elle grimaça et renifla avec dédain. Juste à ce moment, Jack, Teal'c et Daniel entrèrent dans l'infirmerie.

"Alors, Carter, on se la coule douce ?" Lança Jack sur un ton désinvolte.

"Sam." Dit simplement Daniel en guise de salutation.

"Major Carter." Dit à son tour Teal'c en inclinant la tête.

Daniel Jackson lui tendit un petit paquet. "Nous vous avons apporté un petit quelque chose."

Sam commença à déchirer le papier emballage et sourit à belles dents en lisant le titre du livre. _Le Quark et le Jaguar : Voyage au cœur du simple et du complexe de Murray Gell-Mann._

"Pour vous divertir." Dit Teal'c de sa voix profonde.

"Vous appelez ça un divertissement vous ?" Gémit O'Neill en regardant le livre que tenait Sam avant de jeter un coup d'œil sceptique à ses deux comparses. "Nous allons devoir avoir une bonne conversation à ce propos." Il la regarda de nouveau. "C'est leur idée, ils ne m'ont pas consulté. S'ils l'avaient fait, j'aurais choisi quelque chose de vraiment divertissant… Comme la collection complète des _Iznogoud_… Enfin… "

"Merci beaucoup ! Comment vous avez fait pour savoir ?" Finit par demander Sam interloquée.

"Oh, mais nous avons nos sources, Major." Répondit Jackson d'un ton gorgé de mystère.

"Le Docteur Fraiser nous a fait part de votre désir de lire ce volume." Ajouta Teal'c avec honnêteté.

"Teal'c !?" Fit Jack en grimaçant. "On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il ne fallait jamais révéler nos sources ?"

Au même moment, Janet Fraiser entra dans l'infirmerie. Les trois hommes se retournèrent vers elle un bref instant, puis Jack se gratta la tête, Daniel se racla la gorge et Teal'c arqua un sourcil.

"Bon hé bien ce n'est pas tout ça." Dit Jack. "Il faut y aller, pas vrai les gars ? Nous avons un important rendez-vous avec une certaine blonde pétillante que l'on ne sert que chez O'Malley." Ajouta-t-il en jetant un regard entendu aux deux autres qui hochèrent la tête. "Carter, Fraiser." Termina-t-il en les saluant à tour de rôle.

"Tâchez de vous reposer, Major Carter." Dit ensuite Daniel avant de jeter un bref regard vers Janet. "Docteur Fraiser." Fit-il pour la saluer.

Puis ce fut au tour du Jaffa. "Major Carter. Docteur Fraiser." Fit-il en inclinant poliment la tête.

Janet se contenta de les regarder sortir de l'infirmerie à la file.

La petite doctoresse s'éclaircit la gorge avant de faire quelques pas supplémentaires vers le lit. Elle posa les yeux sur Sam. "Je dois changer ce pansement." Lui dit-elle sans préambule en s'apprêtant à soulever les draps. D'un geste rapide, Sam lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne puisse s'exécuter. Dans son champ de vision elle vit Andy, un jeune préposé s'approcher avec en mains un plateau remplit de gazes stériles, de bandages, de gants de latex et de quelques instruments chirurgicaux. Janet lui jeta un œil impérieux et un éclat vif brilla dans ses prunelles sombres. Sam retira rapidement sa main. Aussi rapidement qu'elle l'aurait fait si un serpent venimeux avait voulu lui enfoncer ses crocs dans la chaire. De toute évidence, Janet lui en voulait.

Andy posa son plateau sur le petit chariot au pied du lit et le poussa vers le petit médecin en lui jetant un regard anxieux.

"Merci, Andy." Articula sèchement Janet avant de repousser les draps pour exposer la cuisse blessée de Sam. Elle enfila ensuite une paire de gants. "Vous seriez gentil d'aller jusqu'au laboratoire numéro quatre me chercher les résultats de la FSC du Major Carter." Lui demanda-t-elle en le regardant un instant dans les yeux, son masque professionnel bien en place. De toute évidence elle l'évinçait de son infirmerie.

"Oui, madame." Acquiesça Andy en lui souriant et en rougissant comme un écolier. Elle lui adressa un regard agacé et il tourna les talons.

Sam avait toujours crut qu'il en pinçait pour Janet, elle lui en avait d'ailleurs plusieurs fois fait part, mais Janet réfutait.

Elles le regardèrent toutes deux trottiner vers la sortie.

"Tu sais, j'avais raison. Il a le béguin pour toi." Ne put s'empêcher de dire Sam en lui souriant faiblement.

Janet la regarda un instant. "Ouais… tu as peut-être raison." Sa voix était calme et posée sans plus. Elle commença à enlever les bandes collantes qui maintenaient en place le pansement sur la cuisse de sa patiente.

Une fois de plus, Sam posa la main sur celle de Janet pour l'empêcher de poursuivre. "Je suis désolée, Janet." Souffla-t-elle tandis que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. "Si désolée." Termina-t-elle.

Les yeux de Janet se rivèrent aux siens, ses prunelles sombres la sondèrent comme si elle tentait de mettre son âme à nu. Elle avait en elle la solidité, comme si une inondation pouvait déferler autour d'elle sans ébranler ses pieds. Puis elle soupira lourdement.

"Je sais." Janet libéra doucement sa main et poursuivit son traitement en lui jetant quelques coups d'œil. "Je sais." Répéta-t-elle. "Ce n'est pas ta faute."

Sam renifla dédaigneusement. "J'ai vraiment gaffé cette fois." Dit-elle avec lassitude. Le mot était faible. S'il n'y avait eut que sa perte de mémoire, les choses seraient sans doute moins difficiles, mais il y avait aussi une variable non négligeable dans toute cette équation. Pete. Elle avait vraiment tout foutu en l'air.

Janet s'arrêta un instant et la regarda sans aménité, mais son visage demeura impassible. Le silence qui suivi dura si longtemps que Sam n'espérait plus de réponse et commençait à désespérée, quand soudainement la voix profonde de Janet s'insinua jusqu'à ses oreilles.

"C'est ma faute." Elle posa le dernier morceau de bande collante sur la cuisse de Sam, remonta les draps et enleva rapidement ses gants. Une ombre s'attarda dans son regard. Elle s'apprêtait à ajouter autre chose mais Sam leva les mains pour la faire taire.

"Ne dis rien. Écoutes-moi plutôt." Déglutissant avec peine, elle jeta des regards furtifs à la ronde pour s'assurer que personne n'entendrait ce qu'elle avait à dire, puis elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur Janet. "Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu se passer et je suis affreusement désolée pour tout ce que j'ai pu te faire endurer." Elle vit bien son regard chargé de tristes interrogations et de reproches. "Pete…" En proie à une vive émotion, elle prit un moment pour se recomposer.

"Pete quoi ?" Répéta Janet d'un ton plein de mépris, son regard s'était durcit.

"Pete est une erreur. Une erreur de taille, j'en conviens, mais une erreur tout de même. Il ne représente rien pour moi, du moins maintenant, et ça c'est la stricte vérité." Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire. "Je vais le lui faire savoir aussitôt que je sortirai d'ici."

Les yeux de Janet s'embuèrent et le solide mur derrière lequel elle s'abritait commença à s'effriter. Sam entrevit cette petite faille et s'y précipita sans attendre.

"Je t'aime, Janet. Je t'aime. Je suis follement amoureuse de toi. Tu le sais ça, non ?"

Une larme coula sur la joue du petit médecin.

"Je n'ai jamais aimé que toi. Et je n'aimerai jamais que toi."

Janet regarda longuement Sam. Les barricades qu'elle avait eut tant de mal à ériger commencèrent à céder. Puis elles s'effondrèrent enfin, bel et bien réduites en poussière.

"Oh, Sam… Sam… Sam…" Commença Janet en secouant la tête. Les yeux remplient de larmes, elle ouvrit grand les bras et se pencha vers la grande blonde pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Tu m'as manqué… Je t'aime tant… Ne me refait plus jamais un coup pareil…"

Quelques gouttelettes coulèrent dans le cou de Sam tandis qu'elle la serrait très fort contre elle. Janet était la personne qui comptait le plus pour elle en ce bas monde. "Je t'aime… Jan…" Elle était pour ajouter encore quelque chose mais elle aperçut Andy à l'extrême droite de son champ de vision. Il venait d'entrer à nouveau dans l'infirmerie une feuille à la main et stoppa net. Elle se racla la gorge et son souffle chaud s'insinua dans l'oreille de Janet. "Nous ne sommes plus seules." Lui chuchota-t-elle doucement.

Reniflant doucement, le petit médecin s'éloigna à contrecœur. Essuyant ses larmes du revers de sa manche, elle prit un moment pour glisser de nouveau en place son masque d'impassibilité. Puis elle rit doucement devant le visage rouge d'embarras qu'affichait Sam. Se retournant vers Andy qui était toujours sur le seuil de la porte rouge comme un coq, elle lui offrit son plus beau sourire. "Alors, vous m'apportez ces résultats ou faut-il que j'aille les chercher moi-même." Lui lança-t-elle d'un ton railleur.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de sa gêne et s'ébranla enfin. Quelques fractions de secondes plus tard il lui tendit une feuille de papier et Janet l'examina avec attention. "Merci, Andy, vous pouvez disposer. Votre quart de travail est terminé, je crois, on se revoit demain." C'était une fois de plus une façon de le virer de l'infirmerie. Il inclina la tête docilement et prit congé.

Janet leva les yeux de sa feuille aussitôt qu'il fut partit. "Tu es assez bien pour sortir d'ici ?" Lui demanda-t-elle les yeux brillants et un peu espiègle en souriant doucement.

Sam ne réfléchit que deux petites secondes. "Je crois que oui."

"Bien alors je te signe ton congé et te ramène chez moi. Comme ça, je vais pouvoir garder un œil sur toi."

"Heu… tu ne penses pas qu'ils vont trouver…"

Janet la coiffa au poteau. "Je les emmerde. C'est moi le médecin. Je sais ce qui est mieux pour mes patients. C'est pour ça qu'on me paie. De plus tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps entre ses murs dernièrement. Ils ne diront rien. Je vais y voir."

Sam afficha un large sourire. "Rien ne me fait plus plaisir. Désolée, mais je commence vraiment à détester cet endroit." Lança-t-elle en désignant l'infirmerie de la main.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Bien installée sur la véranda, Sam leva le nez du livre qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt et posa les yeux sur Janet qui était occupée à désherber le jardin. La dernière phrase qu'elle avait lue se répéta d'elle-même dans son esprit. _Le monde du quark est comme la ronde du jaguar dans la nuit_. Murray Gell-Mann était aussi un amateur de poésie et c'était donc de ce vers énigmatique qu'il partait pour proposer un passionnant et très accessible voyage dans le monde de la complexité - celui des phénomènes vivants - et de la simplicité - celle qui prévalait dans le monde des particules élémentaires. La grande question était de savoir comment un simple assemblage de particules physiques pouvait, évolution des espèces obligeait, finir par donner un animal aussi complexe qu'un jaguar. De nouveau, son regard revint vers Janet.

Elle était seule dans la clarté de l'après-midi, les choux ressemblaient à des rangées de cerveaux pensants, palpitant dans la lumière crue. Cassandra ne rentrait que la semaine prochaine et elle comptait bien, jusqu'à son retour, profiter de toute l'intimité dont elle disposait. Sam observa le petit médecin un bon moment avant de pousser sa chaise et se mettre debout. Sa blessure à la cuisse était encore un peu sensible, mais rien d'assez douloureux pour l'empêcher de descendre l'escalier. Tel un chat s'approchant de l'oiseau qu'il compte se mettre sous la dent, Sam avança avec des envies de prédateur. Quand elle fut à la hauteur de Janet qui lui tournait le dos, fort concentrer sur la rangée de carottes devant elle, Sam se racla volontairement la gorge. Complètement galvanisé, le cœur du petit médecin fit un bond dans sa poitrine avant qu'elle ne se retourne brusquement.

"Sam !" Les mains sur les hanches, Janet la foudroya du regard. "Tu ne devrais pas marcher sur cette jambe !" La lueur étincelante dans les yeux de Sam la brûla comme une flamme. "Oh… je… je…" Les mots lui manquèrent. La grande blonde la détailla des pieds à la tête. Il était clair qu'elle avait un plan bien arrêté.

Voir Janet rougir était toujours une vision intéressante se dit Sam en avisant la fermeture éclair de la longue combinaison que portait cette dernière pour jardiner. Alors que le disque d'or rouge du soleil s'enfonçait derrière l'horizon un sourire lent, tel un serpent paresseux, étira ses lèvres pleines.

"Oh… je vois…" Dit Janet en plissant les yeux. Toutes deux se mesurèrent un long moment du regard. Ses yeux noisette luisaient de malice et son visage arborait un sourire allant d'une oreille à l'autre. La situation venait de changer. Sans trop savoir comment, Sam réalisa qu'elle était devenue la proie et elle leva sur Janet des yeux de chat soupçonneux. Du feu brûlait sa moelle; de l'acide lui courait dans les veines.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais Janet lui lança un bref regard d'avertissement. "Pas ici, les voisins." Lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle en regardant de gauche à droite. "Rentrons." Comme Sam ne bougeait pas, trop absorber dans sa contemplation, Janet sourit malicieusement. "Maison… Maintenant…" Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton ferme en la poussant un peu.

Quelques instants plus tard, Sam attrapa Janet au détour de la cuisine et la retourna brusquement. Elle ne réussirait pas à attendre une nano seconde de plus. Elle sentit son pouls s'accélérer, et son souffle devint brûlant. Elle l'embrassa et un désir brutal l'envahit. Elle fit glisser le zip de la combinaison que portait Janet, dans le tam-tam et les timpanis de son cœur, la peau embrasée elle entreprit de se déshabiller elle aussi avec le sentiment de fondre, leurs lèvres se soudèrent.

Janet la bouche entrouverte, la peau brûlante grogna de plaisir. Dans ses veines, son sang courait comme du feu. Elle réussit tant bien que mal à tirer Sam vers la chambre à coucher.

Elles étaient toutes les deux de retour en service. Janet avait passé la nuit chez-elle et juste avant de partir travailler ce matin, elles avaient fait l'amour comme si s'était la première fois sans se douter que c'était la dernière.

Une équipe de tournage était débarquée pour documenter le travail effectué au SGC, mais au final ils avaient filmés plus que ce qui était planifié. En salle de contrôle, Sam s'était prêtée au jeu de l'interview juste avant que les choses ne se dégradent. SG-13 avait vu la situation dégénérer sur la planète qu'ils exploraient et Hammond avait décidé d'envoyer SG-1, 5, 7 et le Dr Fraiser en renfort. Sur la planète, le combat entre les humains et les Jaffas avait été d'une ampleur catastrophique. Sam était rentrée en larme avant de malmené l'équipe de tournage et de s'engouffrer dans le vestiaire des femmes.

Janet était morte.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Le jour de la cérémonie était arrivé et tout le personnel avait été présent. Sam avait prononcé son discours courageusement en citant toutes les personnes qui devaient la vie à Janet. Elle avait tenu bon durant toute cette triste journée seulement parce qu'elle devait se montrer forte pour Cassandra. La pauvre était anéantit, elle se retrouvait orpheline pour la seconde fois de sa vie. Certes, Sam était comme sa deuxième mère, mais pas au même titre que Janet l'avait été.

Malgré tout, elle avait demandé à Daniel s'il ne pouvait pas prendre Cassie chez lui pour quelques temps, histoire qu'elle réaménage sa maison pour accueillir la jeune adolescente et qu'elle s'occupe des affaires de Janet. Bien sûr il avait accepté et quant à elle, Cassandra comprenait très bien la situation. Elles avaient toutes les deux un deuil à vivre, et mieux valait qu'elles le fassent chacune de son côté. C'était trop difficile. Tout ça était si injuste, si cruel, si insurmontable et inadmissible…

C'était la deuxième pire épreuve de toute sa vie. La première avait été la mort de sa mère. Mais maintenant…

Sa douleur était si grande.

Dans la pénombre de sa salle d'étude, Sam se versa un verre. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle n'avait pas mit le nez dehors. Elle ne voulait parler à personne, ne voulait voir personne et se terrait comme une morte vivante entre les quatre murs de sa demeure.

Machinalement, elle cliqua sur le fichier intitulé Janet et se repassa l'enregistrement que lui avait remit Daniel Jackson. Ce bout d'enregistrement, il ne l'avait montré qu'à elle et à elle seule. Elle vit de nouveau la salve, porté par la lance d'un Goa'uld, atteindre Janet de plein fouet. Elle entendit de nouveau les cris paniqués de Daniel qui appelait vainement à l'aide, puis la voix de Janet.

_"Docteur Jackson… docteur Jackson… S'il vous plaît ! Je ne m'en sortirai pas. Venez, je dois parler à Sam. S'il vous plaît, il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps…."_

La caméra encadra son visage pâle.

_"Sam…" _Janet toussa_. "Sam… je veux que tu prennes soin de Cassandra. Dis-lui que je l'aime et que je serais toujours là pour veiller sur elle, peu importe l'endroit ou je vais aller quand…" _Elle toussota encore_. "… quand la vie me quittera." _Elle sourit faiblement_. "Je ne reviendrai pas, Sam. Sache que je… je t'aime… que je t'ai toujours aimé… promets-moi que tu trouveras la force de continuer. Pour moi… pour Cassie… Tu dois continuer sans moi… promets-le-moi. Je dois partir maintenant…" _Janet trouva la force de murmurer encore quelque chose avant que ses yeux ne se ferment pour toujours._ "Je t'aime, Sam…"_

Puis l'enregistrement prit fin et elle resta longtemps à fixer l'écran vide.

Attrapant un crayon, elle se mit de nouveau à noircir les pages de son journal. Les cheveux en bataille, les yeux rougis d'avoir tant pleuré, elle écrivait depuis des jours.

_Le temps reste en suspends et je n'entends que le silence. Ton silence Janet. Pourquoi me laisses-__tu seule ? _

_J'ai vidé toutes tes armoires, en même temps que ma mémoire, je ne suis plus que ton reflet.__ Ton odeur est partout, sur l'oreiller, sur les draps, partout autour de moi. Tous tes parfums me hantent comme des fantômes difformes. Ça fait des jours que je ne suis pas sorti, des jours que j'erre de pièce en pièce dans cette maison vide de toi. Je me sens moi-même comme un fantôme… Tu ne devais pas mourir, Janet. Tu n'en avais pas le droit ! Pas le droit ! _

_Quand je me regarde dans le miroir, c'est toi que je vois. __Tout au fond de ce miroir, le reflet de ton âme refait battre mon cœur, comme un coup de couteau dans ma mémoire. Je __ne suis qu'une ombre… Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. _

_Je suis engourdie, ma tête élance si fort et mon cœur… il me semble qu'il va éclater. À chaque fois qu'il bat, j'ai mal.__ J'ai mal en dedans, mal en dehors, mal partout. __Mal ! Mal ! Mal ! _

_Et ce vent glacé qui hante ma tête.__ J'ai envie de hurler. Tout à l'heure, j'irai au jardin et je brûlerai les draps. Je ne peux plus continuer ou plutôt je le dois comme tu me l'as demandé… pour toi… pour Cassie… Je vais les brûler jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste que des cendres. Cendres qui seront emportées par le vent, emportées loin, comme tu l'as été de moi…_

_Dans un coin de mon lit, ton absence est un cri que je n'ai pas poussé. Un cri au fond de moi qui grandis chaque fois que je crois t'oublier. Je me contenterai d'un reflet dans la nuit, et faute d'avoir le tout, je me contenterai de toi par petits bouts, je me contenterai de t'attendre partout. _

_J'aimerais que le sang de mes veines se fige ou bien se vide ! Que mes doigts ne retiennent que l'odeur de ta peau. Tu sais, je te connais par cœur et malgré tout, je suis incapable de te retenir. Même si dans mon sommeil je te touche et te vois, je ne te reconnais pas, Janet. Je ne te reconnais plus…_

_Tes yeux ont mis le feu à mes rêves, à mes envies dès le premier jour où j'ai posée les yeux sur toi, puis tu as détourné la ligne de ma vie. J'ai beau douter de tout, jamais je n'ai douté de toi. J'ai l'impression de nager parmi des anges noirs. Peut-être l'un d'eux pourra-t-il me délivrer de nos secrets, de nos serments. Je doute qu'un jour tout ça ne revienne par le sourire d'un autre que toi. Je sais désormais que je vais aimer sans vraiment aimer… Je sais que je vais toujours te chercher sans jamais te trouver… Que tout ce que je vais faire ce sera pour toi, malgré moi… Parce que tu me l'as demandé…_

_J'entends partout ton cœur qui bat. Je marcherai sur les fleurs du mal, vers le ciel noir de ton regard pour tenir ne serait ce que ton ombre entre mes bras. Tu as déracinée mes nerfs, effilochée ma chaire, je suis pire nue qu'un caillou. Oh ! Janet, Tu n'aurais jamais du entrer dans ma vie. Tu n'aurais jamais du fouler le sol de mes nuits. Maintenant la seule chose qui me reste c'est de la rage au corps, de la mort au cœur… Je te veux encore mon amour ! Je te veux encore, Janet ! _

Sam prit la bouteille de tequila et se resservit un verre puis un autre. Elle n'avait qu'une envie. Se noyer. Se noyer à tout jamais… ne plus vivre, ne plus rien ressentir. Elle reprit la plume et se remit à écrire comme si c'était la seule chose qui pouvait l'apaiser.

_Je mords encore à ta peau comme au fruit défendu, berce-moi en silence. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. J'ai mit toutes nos photos dans une boîte. Je n'arriv__ais plus à les regarder, je les ai donc enterrées sous le gros chêne. Notre gros chêne__. Il n'y a seulement que de tes yeux dont je veuille me souvenir. Ton regard, tes yeux sombres qui me__ transperce jusqu'à la moelle, jusqu'aux os. __Comme si ton regard franchissait mon mal.__ Mon âme est malade, Janet. _

_J'entends ton rire cristallin. Je sais que tu n'es plus là, mais pourtant je t'entends. Je t'entends et tu me quitte encore. Puis je te cherche partout mais tu n'es nulle part... _

Elle leva la tête. On sonnait à la porte. Ce devait être Jack… encore… pour la millième fois… et il sonna encore… et sonna encore…

Comme toutes les autres fois, elle ne bougea pas, mais il était déterminé et sonna à lui en user les tympans…

"Va-t-en Jack ! Va-t-en ! Allez-vous en tous !" Hurla-t-elle furieuse.

Maintenant il cognait et ses coups persistèrent sur la porte et elle cria.

"Je ne veux voir personne ! Allez-vous en !"

Elle recommença à écrire pour ne plus entendre.

_Je veux couler Janet… couler et ne plus émerger. Je veux couler au fond de ton océan. Peut-être que là tout sera moins pesant… peut-être que là tout deviendra blanc…_

On cessa enfin de marteler la porte.

Dans un cri elle balaya tout ce qui se trouvait sur son bureau. Dans un fracas elle poussa un autre cri d'animal blessé, s'empara de la bouteille à moitié vide et tituba jusqu'à la chambre à coucher. Là, dans l'ombre, elle crut encore voir sa silhouette si frêle, si petite, si présente. Elle prit appuis sur le chambranle de la porte et bu à même la bouteille. Elle resta ainsi un long moment en silence à observer la pièce vide. Inhalant à plein, elle prit un bon élan et lança la bouteille de toutes ses forces sur le mur opposé. Le verre se brisa, comme sa vie, en mille morceaux dans un grand bruit assourdissant. Dans une rage aussi insupportable qu'une brûlure au fer rouge elle attrapa les draps et les tira avec violence en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Vivement elle les roula en boule, et là, dans ses bras, elle les huma de toutes ses forces. Son odeur… leurs odeurs s'insinua en elle comme un millier d'épingles avec lesquelles ont lui aurait transpercée la peau, le cœur, l'âme…

Son visage noyé de larmes, les joues rougis de colère et de peine, elle marcha tel un automate vers la porte vitrée qui donnait sur l'arrière cour. Elle eut tout de même le réflexe d'attraper une autre bouteille toute neuve qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine.

Une fois dans le jardin, elle marcha vers le foyer extérieur, y engouffra les draps et déversa sur eux une bonne quantité d'alcool. Elle allait faire un feu d'enfer ! Ils allaient brûler ! Brûler comme elle se consumait elle-même ! Elle gratta une allumette, la regarda flambée entre ses doigts un moment puis la projeta d'une moue dégoûtée dans la boule de tissus. Tout s'enflamma d'un coup. Elle porta la bouteille à ses lèvres et bu longuement en chancelant. Puis, brusquement elle changea d'idée. Elle ne voulait plus brûler ces draps… non, elle ne voulait plus les brûler… c'était la seule chose qui lui restait d'elle… son odeur… ses parfums… Elle prit un tisonnier de fortune qui traînait par-là et commença à éteindre les flammes sans vraiment y parvenir. Dans un cri de rage elle lança le tisonnier au loin prête à saisir de ses mains les draps en flammes. Juste au moment ou elle s'apprêtait à plonger les mains dans ce foyer incandescent elle fut tirée vers l'arrière.

"Non ! Non !" Hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons.

"Sam ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !" Hurla Jack à son tour pour couvrir ses cris.

Il la tira si fort qu'elle en échappa la bouteille qu'elle tenait à la main. Elle voulut de nouveau plonger vers le foyer mais une fois de plus Jack la tira vers l'arrière. Elle trébucha et en titubant, elle tomba à la renverse. Elle voulut se relever mais n'y arriva pas. Jack la prit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. Très, très fort. Elle s'effondra en hurlant et en pleurant puis tendit les mains vers les flammes.

"Arrêtes Sam ! Arrêtes ! Bon sang !"

"Non ! Non ! Noooonnnnn…" Répéta-t-elle sa voix réduite à un murmure.

"Laisses-la partir… Laisses-la partir…" Répéta Jack jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'effondre contre lui en sanglotant. "Laisses-la partir."

Jack leva les yeux vers le ciel étoilé et les paroles de Grace lui revinrent en mémoire.

_"De cette chaîne j'enlève sa bague… J'enlève son nom de tes lèvres… Son essence de ton être… J'enlève de tes yeux son visage… Éteint son reflet de ta mémoire… Sépare son âme de la tienne. Et aussi tout se qui te lie à elle. Maintenant elle peut s'envoler… Maintenant elle peut partir… elle peut partir…"_

Grace savait ce qui allait se produire. Elle le savait.

Maintenant, il comprenait.

Maintenant, il comprenait tout…

FIN.


End file.
